Shenanigans
by Josh DD
Summary: Shenanigans. Shenanigans. Shenanigans. It's all Marshall could ponder over. / Join the pups and their constant shenanigans; disobeying Ryder's orders; accomplishing shenanigans. Will in the conclusion, the pups anew do shenanigans? Or this time put their reliance on Ryder and obey him further once again? RATED T.
1. Constant: Part 1

_**Everyone, It's...JOSHDD!**_

 _ **Announcing a new, contemporary, action-packed, beaming book. More like a story, entitled, '** Shenanigans.' **FINALLY.**_

 ** _It's wonderful how much support I'm getting so far on my other story, 'Left Isolated' and yet, here I am commencing a new story! It's just for every one of you, and I must say, I'm pretty excited myself to see if yous will like it or...love it! Here are all the guidelines, relating to this story:_**

 _1. Every chapter will accommodate 4500 words._

2. _This story contains 9 chapters._

 _2\. If you grasp any suggestion within you relating to this story, please answer via reviewing or PM-ing me._

 _3_ _. Please no negative reviews, though, if you're not content with something, e.g misspelled words, contact me, and I'll make it preferable._

 _4._ _Any questions answer via reviewing or PM._

 _5. I do  NOT by any circumstances own the PAW patrol._

 ** _Let's get on with it! Filled with excitement, eh? I admit, I am too._**

* * *

 **Shenanigans.**

 _'Shenanigans. Shenanigans. Shenanigans._ ' It's all Marshall could ponder over. He couldn't do anything, he was helpless to see his friends disorderly, lacking organization, in-front of the Lookout. Chase knocked down the flowerpots, by the lovely cut lawn that Ryder mowed. The flowerpots, of course, wasn't ON the lawn, it was by it, on the pavement beside the lawn. Rocky, somehow managed to somehow destroy the wagon. Skye, by accident, had carried dirt after her and it was all over the lawn, disgracefully. Rubble, by accident, tripped over the wagon and messed up the design of the lawn, there being bits and bits of dirt covered in. Zuma, was running after Rocky, but then tumbled down, injuring his paw.

Marshall was usually the trouble-maker. I wouldn't say "trouble-maker" but more like clumsy. His clumsiness, constantly got in his way, disregarding him, causing Marshall to trip over things, break things, or even worse, hurt his friends. Marshall was standing there, staggering, helpless at what his friends are doing. He was usually the only pup who done these things, but looked like everything converted, slightly a bit. Marshall was standing there, when he didn't even know the definition of "Shenanigans". It's what Ryder told him earlier on, when they caused enough trouble already, including Marshall. But, for some odd reason, all the pups were disregarding what Ryder had to say, disregarding his advice more like, excluding Marshall. Marshall wasn't causing any trouble at the moment, he wanted to inform Ryder right away, so he can stop this foolishness. But Marshall was standing there like a stature, like someone freezed him with a freeze-ray gun. He was greatly startled.

Ryder, at the moment when the pups were all laughing, got outside of the Lookout. Zuma saw the look on his face, the disappointing look. Zuma pretended he didn't observe or notice Ryder, he went ahead with what the others were doing.

Marshall, suddenly saw Ryder and sprinted to him as soon as he considered Ryder. Somehow.

"CHASE! ROCKY! ZUMA! RUBBLE! SKYE!" Ryder shouted in annoyance. The pups immediately sprinted up to him, and they were a little concerned about him.

"Ryder, are you okay?" Rocky asked, wanting to make sure everything was. Marshall was standing next to Ryder.

"Does it look like I'm okay, Rocky?" Ryder questioned, Rocky whimpered a bit, silently, though. "Pups what did i tell you all earlier on?" Ryder challenged them. The pups were bewildered but Marshall wasn't.

"You told us about shenanigans." Marshall said, proudly. "And what does it mean?" Marshall added at the end in confusion. The pups looked at Marshall with their head twisted, two of them chuckling at the amusement of it. Marshall didn't find it funny at all, so did Ryder.

"This is no time for fooling around, pups. It's serious. And Marshall great question." Ryder said. Chase rolled his eyes at Marshall. "Shenanigans means secret or dishonest activity or manoeuvring." The pups were puzzled, as they had no clue of what Ryder just said. "Let's put it to you this way. Silly OR MISCHIEF." Ryder stated, angrily. "THIS means shenanigans." Ryder pointed out at the rubbish on the ground all over the lawn, the odds and ends. The pups had their ears lowered the whole time. "I can't believe...this nonsense i'm dealing with you, pups. I thought I had trust in you."

"Ryder, sir, but we-" Chase was interrupted by Ryder.

"No buts, Chase."

"But-"

"Chase! What did i just say?" Ryder questioned in disbelief. Chase lowered his ears and whimpered. "I'm seriously disappointed in you pups."

"I'm sorry, Ryder." Marshall said. Ryder was surprised that Marshall didn't do anything, and yet, he said sorry. It's like he said it for them.

"Marshall didn't do any shenanigans and yet, he says sorry. Why can't you ALL be like Marshall?" Ryder enquired. Rocky, along with Zuma shrugged. "Pups, i never get mad at any of you. And it's really hard to. It's not like there is no rule that says, "you'll face the consequence". I deliberatly hate getting angry with you pups. It's actually my worst fear...of losing you."

Zuma stepped forward and revealed his injured paw to Ryder. He whimpered a bit. Ryder sighed and held Zuma's paw in his hand. He examined it a bit but didn't call Marshall in to do his job, he determined to do it on his own. "Okay, i'll deal with this." Ryder said and let go of Zuma's paw. He signalled for Zuma to follow and he obeyed. But Ryder didn't vanish until he said his last words to make them clear to the pups. "Make sure the lawn is spotless, pups. I don't want anymore shenanigans from you, pups. Or any mischief going on." And with that said, Ryder went with Zuma up the elevator and so it arose.

"Okay." Chase began. He had his uniform on, along with the others as they were all summoned by Ryder to be prepared for a mission earlier on. "I'll guide you all, in which direction to follow. Let's haste." Chase said, seriously. The pups shrugged and followed him, hoping the place would be spotless fast. Nobody was really in the mood of cleaning up. But when you mess things up, there's always has to be a spotless floor or ground.

 _'Shenanigans. Shenanigans. Why can't i stop thinking about that word?'_ Marshall questioned to himself. No interrogation was needed, though. The word was cemented in his brain, and for some odd reason, he couldn't forget about it. Marshall knew, that sooner or later, he would mess up too, just like the others did. He needed some time.

Ryder put a bandage around Zuma's paw so he could recover faster. He then went down the elevator with Zuma.

"No more shenanigans. Got it?" Ryder enquired.

Zuma nodded. "Thanks for the bandage, Wyder." He replied as he ran outside to play with the others. Ryder sighed. He didn't want to punish the pups. He thought of that word for a second, and he began to feel bad for them. They were just pups, not adults. They were growing. Developing into adults. There was still alot of time to it. Ryder still thought they had to face the consequences if they caused more trouble to themselves than Adventure Bay. Ryder didn't like the word "consequences", especially when using it on the pups.

Ryder stepped out of the Lookout and went outside when he bumped into Chase on the way.

Chase gulped. Ryder knew something went wrong again and he decided to fix it before it got worse. He knew it from the look of Chase's face.

"Chase. Tell me what the situation is now. Fast."

"What situation?" Chase mumbled under his breath. But it wasn't inaudible enough as Ryder heard it clearly.

"Chase! Don't tell me you don't know anything because you do. Don't lie. Truth will always be the right answer." Ryder reassured him as he waited patiently for a response after.

Chase couldn't hold it in. He needed to tell. And he could. Right here. To Ryder. He was going from side to side until it slipped out, unexpectedly. The words from his lips slipped out.

"It was Rocky and Rubble! I didn't want any trouble, Ryder. They got me into it, too. I'm so sorry, Ryder. Please don't punish me-"

"Chase, slow down! What happened?" Ryder was staring at Chase.

Chase took a deep breath and tried disregarding Ryder. Ryder rolled his eyes and made an attempt to convince Chase to tell him the truth.

"Chase tell me." Chase sighed and knew he wouldn't win this one. He took a deep breath once more and answered.

"Rocky and Rubble..."

* * *

Chase told Ryder everything about how Rocky and Rubble attempted to help Zuma's injured paw, but acccidentally they somehow broke something beside Zuma. A valuable vase. Ryder was holding that for special occasions. Chase knew now that Ryder was gonna be really angry again but he really wasn't. That confused, Chase, alot.

"The vase?" Ryder ran out and saw a broken vase clutched in Rocky's paw. There were two parts of it. Half of it. One in Rocky's paw and the other in Zuma's. Ryder sighed and walked up to them. Rocky and Zuma were ready to face the consequences for breaking that valuable vase but instead they weren't punished at all. "Pups, clean this up. I'm sure it was just an accident...just...clean it." Ryder walked inside the Lookout, a bit depressed. The depression that Ryder had was for the pups. They were continually disobeying him and he thought he might've done something wrong, or someone was telling the pups to mess up? Nah, It couldn't be. Ryder sighed once more before heading outside. "You were just trying to help. I get it. But be more aware of your surroundings next time, pups." Ryder reassured them, before heading off somewhere.

"We've been causing enough damage already, dude." Zuma said, to Rocky. Rocky nodded but then hesitated.

"You mean, enough trouble, right?" Rocky responded, a bit confused with Zuma's answer.

"You know what I mean." The two pups walked inside the Lookout.

Skye, Marshall, Chase and Rubble were all having a conversation, yet suitable enough.

"Shenanigans." Chase said, pissed off. Marshall rolled his eyes and started talking.

"Yeah, Chase. Shenanigans." Marshall said, looking at Chase. Chase now made eye-contact with Marshall, who already formed a word on his lips. "Ryder is just trying to protect us, so we'll be...what's that new word that i learned again? Hmm..." Marshall thought hard and recalled it when Ryder explicated the definition of the word Marshall remembered. " Oh, yeah. Ryder's trying to keep us from invulnerability." Marshall said, proud with his answer. Chase and Skye both, rolled their eyes. Rubble just nodded.

"Look who's talking now. When he didn't even know the word 'shenanigans'." Chase said. Marshall lowered his head.

"Just...tryin' to help." Marshall said, knowing he hadn't complete authority of his group, not even Chase, but Ryder.

"Chase, don't be harsh..." Skye said. Rubble nodded, not even speaking a word.

Marshall frowned and looked at Chase in annoyance. "Don't worry, Skye. I'm sure Chase has better things to do. Right, Chase?" Marshall questioned, Chase glared at him. Marshall glared back.

"I...don't like the sound of this." Rubble finally said. It was Skye that now nodded.

"Don't worry," Chase assured them. "No squabble will occur. I'll try work things out. And also." Chase looked at Marshall. "Sorry 'bout that, Marshall." He then walks inside the Lookout, seeing what Rocky and Zuma were up to.

Skye looked at Marshall who looked quite confused. She sighed and began speaking anew. "Don't know the word 'squabble' right?"

"Yep." The Dalmatian responded, then tried taking back what he said, but determined to go with it. "Does it mean an argument, or something...?"

Skye nodded. Marshall said a 'yes' to himself, that Rubble heard. It was audible enough, not too.

"Well, I sure don't know what Chase is talkin' about all the time with complex. But here I am, knowing what he's talking about." The Dalmatian grinned, after saying that, Skye and Rubble owed him for making them laugh. It was hilarious, really. "Well, I hope there's no trouble no more...or I'd be capable of fear." The Dalmatiam then ran inside.

"Huh?" Both Skye and Rubble said, quite confused. They then determined to go inside, to join in with the other pups.

Once getting inside, Chase spoke. "Alright, pups. We have to think of something good, something not too bad, not too worse, and absolutely not nervous about it." Chase walked in circles, thinking of something, admirable to say. That's when it struck Marshall.

"I know, let's make a rule." Everyone turned and looked at Marshall, excluding Skye and Rubble as they were already. "Like a rule, no accidents or anything similar." The Dalmatian said, proud. The pups nodded, all except for Chase.

Chase walked once more in a circle before answering too. "Wait...I know." The pups now looked at him, including Marshall. "What if we make a rule! Like no rule, without any accidents involved!" He said, really content, suggesting it. Marshall thought, either Chase was disregarding him, or he pretended he didn't hear him. The pups rolled their eyes at Chase. "What?!"

"Dude, that's what Mawsha-" Skye covered Zuma's mouth.

"Actually, that's a great plan, Chase." Skye turned to Marshall and winked, so Chase wouldn't observe or perceive. Marshall apprehended it. He knew Chase said it as a joke, or to look more intelligent in-front of them. Ske looked at Chase and rolled her eyes once more, before looking at Marshall. "So, what's the saying?"

"Should there be a saying or just a rule?"

Chase then answered. "We have the authority of the rule. We invented it. Actually, to be more clear, _I_ invented it." Marshall rolled his eyes. Chase noticed, and quit talking. "You know what. What if you, Marshall, make the rule?" Chase said, knowing at some stage Marshall would fail. He got ready to burst out laughing.

"Fine." The Dalmatian took a few steps back, so everyone can get a good view of him. "Okay, I was thinking...a saying is good." Chase chuckled once, before Skye prodded Chase hard. She glared at him. Also Marshall. Chase apologized quietly, before looking at Marshall once more. "Okay, something like this?" He exhaled and began his speech. "No shenanigans, as that is wild. Something naughty, something doughty..." Chase chuckled.

"Too long." He stated. Skye prodded him, this time more harder. Chase squealed a bit, causing the pups to laugh.

"Let Marshall speak." She says, rolling her eyes at him.

"Okay. Maybe Chase is right." Marshall said. Chase looked at Skye with a sympathetic look that wanted to display his braveness. Skye rolled her eyes again. "But not fully." Skye this time looked at Chase with a sympathetic look. Chase frowned and attempted to disregard what was situated. But determined to just go against it, so he'll know this _'rule'._ "Alright, we pups of Adventure Bay, display no shenanigans, because that's just happenings. We disobey, we pay, cause that's the rule!" Marshall looked at everyone. They nodded, sympathetically. Marshall said a 'yes' to himself, before Chase walked up to him.

"Nice work, bro." Chase said, hitting Marshall's shoulder playfully. "Okay, we'll try to NOT do no more shenanigans." Everyone cheered. Ryder then walked out of the elevator which startled everyone in panic when mysteriously the elevator doors flung open.

"Duuuuuuude..." Zuma said, frightened.

"Sorry if i scared you pups." Ryder apologized. "So, what was the cheering about?" He enquired, converting the subject.

The pups shrugged and each one dashed outside which left Ryder confused. "Well, that was weird. As I appeared." Ryder added the last thing, humorously before heading back on the second floor, to which the elevator rose to Ryder's expectations.

* * *

The pups were outside, preparing to do what they can, to repay Ryder back with what they done that drived him angry. Zuma first spoke, coming up with an idea.

"Maybe we could set up like a sign or something...to decowate the Lookout." Zuma suggested. Chase shook his head, unfortunately.

"Nah. Too party." He said, looking at each of the pups, attempting to see if any of them came up with something good. Then ultimately at Marshall who ultimately came up with a plan. "Marshall...anything?" Chase asked, trying to not give up hope.

"Yep. What about each one of you say sorry to Ryder in front of him."

Chase raised an eyebrow in confusion. "And you?"

"What? I didn't create any shenanigan." Marshall admitted.

"True. He's right. We should just confront Ryder and tell him." Skye said. "No arguments or anything similar." The pups nodded and for once, Chase agreed too.

"Okay. That's final that." He said, walking with the pups inside. They actually bumped into Ryder inside. "Hey...Ryder, sir."

"Hey Chase. Hey pups. What's up?" The pups sighed, and each by one walked up to Ryder and said sorry.

"Sorry, Wyder." Zuma said, firstly.

"Sorry, Ryder," Skye then said.

"Sorry for the trouble." Rocky said.

"Sorry, Ryder. I'll assure you it won't happen again." Rubble reassured him.

Chase looked suspicious to Ryder. Ryder raised an eyebrow and Chase sighed. He walked forward, and lastly said sorry. He also gave an apologetic look after.

"Sorry, Ryder, for the shenanigans we've been causing. We'll attempt to not proceed any futher delays or shenanigans." Chase explicated. Ryder grinned, and patted Chase's head and turned to the others, who were still a bit worried.

"I forgive you, pups. I must say, I'm impressed." Ryder said.

Ryder was impressed. He wasn't exaggerating. He loved his pups, and wanted to bring no harm beyond any of them. He wanted to protect each one of them. And, though, he knew something bad might occur again, he didn't really know the answer to that but decided to disregard his thought and instead let his sentiment take over happily. He was content the pups actually apologized without Ryder tell them, excluding a few hours ago...when he did.

"Thanks, Ryder." Skye said, ultimately doing a back-flip with a grace.

"Well, what are you up to now, pups?" Ryder asked, crossing his arms. Surely, he defined as an intelligent, high-spirited boy, but this time, he meant no shenanigans. Definitely no gambling either. The pups had no idea what was next. Ryder considered, then replied. "I have an idea. Maybe, each one of you should try help a person in town. See if Mr Porter needs to carry any vegetables, fruit or whatever to his restaurant." Ryder looked at his watch. "Yep. Around this time, he should be back with food." Ryder said, "And see if Mayor Goodway needs any help, or Katie, or Alex, or Cap'n Turbot." Ryder paused. There was still a million other people he could name, but that would take forever and it was nonsense. Verily, more like one hundred. Alot of them, though, were not in Adventure Bay. A few in Foggy Bottom, and even is Rolling Town, that was situated on a map, opposite direction to Foggy Bottom. These three towns were neighbours. Foggy Bottom and Rolling Town were neighbours of Adventure Bay. Rolling Town was extended now, so was Adventure Bay, but not as much. The largest town would be Foggy Bottom, followed by Adventure Bay, then Rolling Town. "So, pups, check what they have in-store for you." That's when Ryder walked off, unexpectedly.

The pups walked out, then Marshall got in-front of them, and began speaking. That annoyed Chase a bit, as he was usually the commander of them. Constantly, actually. But Marshall wanted to try it out now. No harm done, though.

"Okay. Rocky and Zuma, you two head to Cap't Turbot and see what he's up to and of course, no shenanigans." Marshall decided to say it, when Ryder didn't even bother saying it. Or he forgot? "Skye and Rubble, go to Mayor Goodway and see what she's up to. Again no shenanigans." Marshall repeated, quite serious.

"What about me and you?" Chase asked, a bit impatient.

"I was getting to that. Me and you go to Mr Porters to see what he has in-store and if we can manage to help him." Marshall this time, didn't say it anymore. The pups were content about that, including Chase. They got into their rigs, throttling it, they hit the road, blistering.

* * *

Marshall and Chase arrived at Mr Porters restaurant in a minute, as it was so close to the Lookout, just like the other buildings. They bounded from their rigs and expected Mr Porter to have a box of vegetables in his grip, to carry them into his restaurant. But they guessed he wasn't here yet, and that's when they saw Alex.

"Alex!" Marshall exclaimed, running up to the 6 year old boy. Alex was also elevated to see the two pups, he also ran, but too fast as he crashed into Chase and Marshall who were running up to him, and they fell to the ground in an instant. Chase got up dizzy.

"No shenanigans." He said, quite silently, and then fell down again. He may have been hit, but not too bad. Just like Marshall who was already on his feet.

"Right." Marshall replied, helping Chase get up and then looked at Alex who was so excited to see them. "Well, I'm pretty astonished myself to see you so hyper today, Alex."

"I had three chocolate bars, and one cake!" Alex exclaimed, explicating why he was covered in frost on his lips and around them. "Though, grandpa advised me not to eat it, but I disobeyed." Alex sighed. "I'm an awful grandson." Alex gave up hope, and leaped down, falling on his buttocks.

"That's okay Alex." Marshall reminded him.

"Speaking of Mr Porter, where is he?" Chase enquired, wanting to know the answer, of course.

Alex thought hard and came up with an answer. "There!" He exclaimed, pointing with his finger on the road, came a van with Mr Porter driving it.

"Thanks." Marshall thanked him. Alex nodded, accomplishing his task. The two pups ran up to the van, then the door opened, Mr Porter walked out, amazed to see Marshall and Chase sitting there, also content to see him.

"Pups!" Mr Porter exclaimed. "How are my two favourite pups?" He asked, as he said it, he walked to the back of his van, and grasped a box in his hand, 1 metre by 1. He showed no struggle. Seeing himself not struggling, he decided to lift a second box full of vegetables up, but this time, unfortunately, he did struggle, and lost balance of one box and it fell to the ground with the vegetables spilling over the floor. "Usually Alex would be the person knocking over my vegetables, I had too much hope apparently." Marshall, Chase and Alex helped him pick the vegetables up and set them inside the box. After accomplishing that task, they had another one. Now they had to help Mr Porter with the other visible boxes inside the van, waiting to get hold of.

* * *

Skye and Rubble arrived in-front of the town hall, and seeing Mayor Goodway, they howled and made their way over.

"Hello, Skye. Hello, Rubble." The Mayor greeted, grasping a purse in her hand, along with her 'purse-chicken', Chickaletta, in it. The pups smiled and Skye began talking. Rubble noticed the perimeter of the Hall was all clean, maybe Mayor Goodway had no chores to hand to the pups. Maybe, they were fortunate, after all. But they still needed an answer.

"Anything to help you with, Mayor?" Skye enquired, smiling brightly at the mayor. She smiled back, and answered.

"How kind of you to ask." The Mayor looked around, she was, of course, aware of her surroundings. Nothing seemed misplaced but spotless and in-place like on all occasions. "It's my privilege to be here of course, myself..." She giggled. Skye and Rubble looked at each other, perturbed. "So..."

"Well, everything seems tidy, we'll be on our way now." Rubble interrupted the Mayor, advancing to his rig but Skye ceased him.

"Actually, there's something I need you two to help me with. If you're interested in..." The Mayor pointed her finger at them, quite nervous, but not rude. Rubbled sighed, and Skye wanted him to behave, after all, she now wanted to follow the new rule, mentioning 'no shenanigans'. She nudged him and he answered Mayor Goodway.

"Sure, we have nothing better to do..I guess." Rubble suddenly felt a bit dizzy but ignored it and considered. Yep, he needed this. For Ryder. He decided to go with it. Go with the flow, is what Ryder told him before, not that it was important, or was it? The two pups followed Mayor Goodway.

The Mayor got into her blue car, her passenger being her purse-chicken. Skye and Rubble guessed her 'helping paws' wouldn't need to be used here and instead in a different place. The two pups got into their own rigs. Skye into her copter, and Rubble into his bulldozer. They then followed Mayor's car, anticipating the ride wouldn't be too far away but they wanted to help. After all, they were on patrol duty. That's their name. PAW 'patrol'. None of the pups ever found out what 'PAW' would stand for. Either, maybe 'pups at work' or 'pups and wagging'.

Mayor Goodway drove her car through the road, following the outskirts of Adventure Bay, then, suddenly halted at a house. It's bricks were yellow. It wasn't followed by a terrace, so that was fortunate as the owner didn't have to collide with one of its neighbours. The house was painted yellow, the bricks were yellow, it has two windows, a red door, a post, where mail was delivered, a small, lovely cut yard in her front-yard, and no visible car. It had a pipe running from the top to the bottom, and a ladder at the side of the house, unexpectedly. What was a ladder doing there? Someone can rob it. But Adventure Bay was knowing for its most pleasurable, nicest town there is. There were no thefts, no robberies, no nothing, as long as it had harm or money, nothing that valuable was stolen. There was never a recorded robbery in Adventure Bay, same goes for Rolling Town. There were many in Foggy Bottom, however. The only bad thing about this house was, that there was crumpled paper everywhere, bits and bits, newspaper. It looked filthy, no clean-up was required. But now there was helping paws, fortunately.

"Who lives here?" Skye asked, she and Rubble bounded from their rigs, as Mayor got out from her small car. Skye was inquisitive. It looked like it to Mayor Goodway.

"A friend of mine. She's on holiday, and I explained to her I'd clean out this for her." Skye glared at Mayor Goodway who chuckled once before continuing her 'speech'. "Well, more like, pups would clean it up. Pups, who would get a reward for cleaning it up at the conclusion of it!" Mayor announced, happy for coming up with that one. That seemed to make Skye and Rubble content as they both cheered and immediately got to work. They needed to earn their reward. In the end, that was gonna be a hard-working day.

* * *

Rocky and Zuma arrived just in time at the harbor. Just in time, because Cap't Turbot returned just now. "Rocky! Zuma! How are you two? How's it going?"

"Good, dude." Zuma said.

"Perfectly normal, Captain." Rocky said.

"What can I help you with?" He asked, offering to help if they needed it. But it was actually the other way. Did _he_ need help?

"Actually, Captain tuwbot, what can we help you with today?"

"Oh." That was his response but then he grinned, coming up with an idea. Possibly some work for the pups. "I've got some work for ya. Fishing." He said. Rocky wasn't so sure about this, despite his fear of water, calling it aquaphobia, either Zuma. The pups wanted more. That's when Cap't Turbot still had something to say. He hadn't finished yet. "Also, a reward to my helping hands! I mean...paws!" Captain Turbot corrected himself, the pups howled in agreement. But that howled concluded, once Cap't Turbot opened his mouth again. "Squid jerky!" He declared, pulling one out of his right pocket. Zuma and Rocky were disgusted in sight. Cap't Turbot was disappointed himself, but saved another one for himself. "Well, more for me!" He said, and gave Zuma and Rocky both rods, and they climbed into one of his flounders and they began fishing.

* * *

 **Well, did you expect that? Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And the next one, commences on the** _22nd Of March._ **Third Chapter commences on the** _27th Of March._ **Fourth Chapter, well that's actually enough explaining that! So, look forward to them!**

 **Also, don't forget to leave a review and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Was it enough? Or more? Any suggestions are available. Thanks!**

 ** _DON'T BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR ANY SHENANIGANS!_**

 ** _JoshDD_**


	2. Constant: Part 2

**Hey everyone! Kinda late with the chapter but whatever...anyways, you're in fact getting it! So, without further ado, here it is and I hope you enjoy it with satisfaction in your eyes!**

* * *

 **Shenanigans.**

Ryder was at the lookout, sitting on a lounge, enjoying a hot day. It was what he expected. He was squinting at the sun, with of course, UV glasses, 75% protection from the beating of the sun. He was squinting, and smiling at the same time. He practiced some volleys with a football, had enjoyed half of a lemonade glass and here he was, enjoying it all the rest, hoping to achieve some Vitamin D directly from the sun. But it wouldn't be that easy. He wasn't supposed to sit in the shade of the sun, as that was nothing helpful, really. At least a few hours, that would be alot more helpful. As Ryder was enjoying this constant, beautiful day, he was playing tetris on his Pup Pad. It was one of his favourites. As the blocks, rectangular shapes, square shapes, irregular shapes; all the shapes were coming down, it formed in a pup-shape. Then...the image of the pups came into his mind. He wanted to know how they were getting along, if they were helpful, and no shenanigans occuring whatsoever. Ryder advised them not, or did he forget it? He wasn't sure, he couldn't recall it if it actually was declared by him. He saved his progress of his game and quit, he then went on to their call. He first seen Chase's call, followed by Marshall and then Skye and so forth. He considered. Yep, he needed to know. There was no apparent motivation to call each pup, but just as he was told, it was Chase and Marshall, Rocky and Zuma, and Skye and Rubble. They were in different places, that Ryder didn't know but was about to find out.

He clicked on Marshall's icon, selecting it, displaying his personalized collar, along with a background and a fire symbol. Ryder then spoke into it, communicating. "Marshall? Ryder, here!"

There was silence. Ryder was about to press the icon once more, before hearing a call. "Y-Yes. I'm here, Ryder."

"Marshall." Ryder began, speaking into the Pup Pad. "How are you and Chase catchin' up?" Ryder asked. There was a small amount of silence, maybe Marshall was discussing something with Chase but then he responded a second later.

"Good. We're at Mr Porter's restaurant and we're loading or stacking, whatever the word for it is." Ryder giggled a bit. "We're putting the vegetables in their other crates." Marshall said. Ryder nodded, though, he was aware that that was not visible, as Marshall couldn't see through his collar as it was attached to his neck and only sound can communicate through nonetheless.

"I see." Ryder replied. "Everything is okay, right?" He repeated it, just in-case.

"Yeah, Ryder, why?" Marshall asked, turning round and seeing Chase on his hind legs, grasping a crate with his paws, but he was struggling, as the crate with vegetables was too heavy, and he thumped to the ground, knocking the vegetables out. Unfortunately, Ryder heard that.

"What was that!?"

"Umm..." Ryder began getting suspicious.

"Marshall, what's going on?"

"Nothing, gotta go!" Marshall hung up, unexpectedly. Ryder was perturbed, and decided to not question it. He was determined that something awful happened, but he might've been wrong. Ryder scrolled the icons, and seen Rocky's icon. He wanted to get a little break, he hadn't imagined this day with him answering and talking into Pads. He wanted this to be a day, a fabulous one he wouldn't forget but recall.

* * *

Skye and Rubble were getting nervous, just seeing the rubbish around the yard made it all awkward to them as they sighted it, and yet they had to clean it up. They didn't have to but that was their order, they needed to follow it, at least pretend to.

"It's okay if you don't want to, pups. I know it looks..." Mayor Goodway couldn't think of the right word to explicate the surroundings of her. "Forget it. I'll do it myself, but still, thanks for offering some help, at least pretending." She glanced at it, at the rubbish, at the newspaper and bits by bits covering the cut-lawn. More like yard. Lawn was usually at the back of a garden. Mayor Goodway walked to the back of her car. She opened the trunk of the car, and grabbed a sweeping broom from it. She then walked, a little concerned about this situation, it looked indisputable, yet awkward as the pups felt and explained it in their thoughts, just like the Mayor did herself. She ignored the rubbish and encouraged herself to do this. She began feeling more confident, she never really had this habit of cleaning. Truthfully, it was her first time. That, the pups didn't know and Mayor Goodway didn't want them to as that would embarrass her completely.

Skye gave a look to Rubble. She nodded and Rubble sighed. She signalled to him to proceed forward, it wasn't all that hard. Ryder taught them the basics, it was easy. Really, there was nothing after the basics of cleaning stuff. It was as simple as that, the pups were on patrol after all. And now, they considered it. And now they were gonna help her after all. "Mayor...we were called on this duty, and we _will_ help you." Mayor Goodway knew they wouldn't let her down, she knew them well enough, their identity were enough. "Right, Rubble?" But Rubble wasn't paying any attention, he was attempting to scratch his back leg. "...Rubble?"

"Huh?" His field-of-vision was set on them now. "Umm, yes, of course." Rubble did not have any idea what Skye just said, he was disrupted by his own back leg. Mayor Goodway grinned.

"Thank you, pups. I admire your sense of gratitude!" She threw the broom, surprisingly Rubble caught it with a firm grip in his mouth. Skye was astonished, so was Mayor Goodway. Mayor thought Rubble had a large mouth after all.

The pups swiftly got to work, setting the broom on the floor. They noticed a trash-can near. Rubble went and took it, depositing on the walkway. They wished Rocky was here, it would've been helpful with that tool-hand of his. But he wasn't. They needed their own help. They needed to show it.

* * *

Chase and Marshall were almost ready with depositing all the crates full of vegetables on their other crates, already in place by Mr Porter. He had additional ones, just in-case a few of them might get wet by the rain or break. They were wood. Not water-proof. There were two crates left.

"That's okay, pups. You've helped me enough. I appreciate that. I'll also give you both, each a treat." They both said a 'yes' to themselves.

"What about me, grandpa?" Alex asked, out of curiosity.

"You've had enough frosting and you ate the entire cake that freaked me out, Alex! No more treats, I must say. You'll earn a tummy ache later on, if you know what I mean." Mr Porter went to the back of his van and saw the last of the crates. Two of them left. Chase and Marshall wondered where Mr Porter got his vegetables from. Maybe Farmer Yumi? Or some other resident far away? A different town, such as Rolling Town? They heard they had alot, alot of growing vegetables there. That was luckiness for Mr Porter if that's where he got them from.

Alex sighed. "I do." Alex said. "Oh, shoot!" He said, thinking if Mr Porter was right, indeed. And he was. Alex sighed once more and headed inside, with his head lowered in disappointment. Mr Porter took the last of the crates and lowered them down in postition along with the rest of 'em. He then turned to Chase and Marshall.

"You were of great help, pups." Mr Porter said, quite satisfied with them helping him. "And that's why I think you both deserve a little treat." Mr Porter went inside the restaurant, surely to be back in a minute. He probably went to fetch the 'treats', if they were meatballs, or pup treats, they would still admire it.

Marshall turned round to take a quick glimpse at the vegetables. He was so concentrated on not being clumsy, that he didn't get a chance to see what kind they were. There were bananas, watermelons, oranges, apples, even Porter Burgers set on a long table. Maybe he was expecting some visitors. Some important ones, perhaps? Marshall had to find out. Chase turned and looked at Marshall.

"I was quite surprised, I must say." He said. Marshall was confused, he had a confused expression on his face and Chase knew he had to explain it just by looking at it. "You weren't clumsy, except when you dropped two oranges on the ground and Alex crushed them by accident. I also..." Chase didn't want to say it, but he was tempted by Marshall when he frowned at the German Shepherd. "I also was clumsy, I admit. But It was only this time..." Chase pointed his paw at Marshall who giggled a bit.

"Suddenly, I'm not the air-headed one anymore." Chase laughed and so did Marshall. Though, Marshall was too distracted by the laughter that was going on, he completely forgot where he was going. The mishap had just begun...unfortunately.

* * *

Rocky gulped as he sighted water beneath him where he was standing. Cap't Turbot was reading the daily newspaper, although leaving the work all to Rocky and Zuma. Rocky stared at the water in fright, but not before getting some comfort from his best pal.

"C'mon, dude! It's only water." Zuma said, a bit agitated of not catching any fish yet. It was weird yet, as how could they fish with their paws? Magically, Cap't Turbot had it all planned already...somehow before the pups even told them they had nothing to do and offered to help. Rocky gave a glare to Zuma.

Zuma sighed and focused on fishing instead on his best friend's fear. It wasn't aggravated to Zuma but he wanted to earn some respect by Cap't Turbot at the conclusion of their fishing. Rocky then, also focused as he seen Zuma do.

Cap't Turbot peeked from his newspaper on how the pups were doing. He saw they were struggling, endeavouring to put some effort into it but it was no use. Zuma accidentally caught his paw with the hook, causing him to scream in agony. Cap't Turbot swiftly ran to Zuma's aid and pulled it out fast, causing less pain to him.

"Ouch...my paw." Cap't Turbot looked in horror to it, it was bleeding a bit. "And I only had my paw stitched a half hour ago by Wyder."

"Don't worry, Zuma. I'm sure you can explain it to him with some...sympathy. I have the first-aid kit." Zuma whimpered, gazing at his paw. There was gonna be a formed scab in a few minutes but Cap't Turbot had it all figured out already, as he came out of the deck with a first-aid kit clutched in his hand, He lowered it as soon as he got close to Zuma. "Now, steady..." The captain said, getting some peroxide out of the kit. Zuma's eyes widened with fear in his eyes. "Oops, wrong one." Cap't Turbot stated, retrieving it and grabbing a bandage instead. Zuma breathed a sigh wof relief. Cap't Turbot bandaged his paw and Zuma was once again on his legs and stood on the deck of the ship, watching the sea. He considered. He wanted to stay a few minutes, until the bandage made its effect and then help Rocky with fishing.

After a few minutes or so, the rod in Rocky's paw started vibrating all of a sudden. "C-C-C-C..." The vibrating was vibrating him, causing him to get words out of his mouth in a weird, unspeakable sound. "C-Captian T-T-Turbot!" Rocky said. The Cap't peered and dropped the newspaper. He looked in Rocky's way. He was amazed at the satisfactory work Zuma was achieving.

"Wow! It looks like you caught a big one!" The Captain exclaimed, seeing Rocky struggling didn't think of helping him for some reason.

"Dude, shouldn't we help him?" Cap't Turbot turned his point of view towards Zuma and considered. "Uh..."

"Of course! Great idea, Zuma!" Zuma rolled his eyes and before they could get to helping Rocky, Rocky crashed down from the deck and into the water.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" He shrieked, swallowing water, coughing all the way as he was gliding in the water. Somehow, the 'big one' decided to give Rocky a piece of its mind, for Rocky tasting it and to see how he feels about being in danger. Though, the Turbot and Zuma couldn't help themselves but watch in shock.

"Uh oh..." Zuma said. "That's his worst fear he's riding." Cap't Turbot chuckled a bit to himself, but knew this situation was serious. "What should we do?"

"Start the flounder of course!" The Captain said, starting the engine and they followed after Rocky, going from right to left, repeating the proccess over and over again, completely dizzied Zuma. This was one of the worst days for Rocky so far. "Ahhh...help!"

* * *

Skye and Rubble weren't even half-way finished cleaning it up. They were a bit startled, just looking at Mayor Goodway feeding her purse-chicken; lolling on the front of her blue car, made them feel even more awkward. Mayor in-fact was too, but this was something the pups needed to do.

"How's it getting along, pups?" The Mayor asked, quite satisfied to see one-quarter of the rubbish perished in a short amount of time or was it in extended time? "Everything is going on well?"

"Yeah." Skye said, now glancing at Chickaletta who, 'Ba Gerked!' Skye chuckled, seeing Chickaletta finishing the corn. She must've been full from eating one whole one and Mayor Goodway was quite surprised.

"Oh my." The Mayor said, getting another one from her purse and shoving it in Chickaletta's face, forcing it. The Mayor had'nt realized what she was doing as she was too concentrated on the rubbish that the pups just cleaned up. Still; not halfway there though. "Okay, alright, let's get back to work. I'll also help you out. But let me warn you, I may be lazy about it." The Mayor stated, making the pups laugh. The Mayor then looked on the pavement and saw one of her friends. She heard she got called; that's why she turned round.

"Veronica!" Mayor Goodway exclaimed.

"Goodway!" They both hugged and Mayor breathed a sigh of relief. "I haven't seen you in about two years. What's happening now? You still Mayor?" Veronica enquired.

"Yep. I'm pretty good with it. Everybody loves me, like the other day I made this proclamation or speech and everyone hoorayed me. It was an awesome thing, ya know? Other than that, I'm starting to clean up one of my friends' house." The Mayor looked at the pups who looked confused.

"Hi. What's both of your names?" Veronica asked, gazing at the pups. The Mayor totally forgot to mention the pups because of her enthusiasm.

"Oh, yes." Skye almost opened her mouth but Mayor interrupted her. "She's Skye. And he's Rubble." The Mayor greeted them to Veronica and Veronica to the pups. The began talking for a while, mainly of hobbies and what they did but then Veronica had to go.

"Okay. I'll see you pups, later on. See you, Mayor Goodway."

"Bye Veronica." The Mayor waved her hand. "My, she's one of my best friends." Mayor Goodway mentioned that about ten times already and Skye and Rubble now chuckled. They then realized they needed to get back to sweeping the grass and all the rubbish away.

"She's kind." Skye said. "Anyway, Rubble, let's continue." Rubble nodded and they continued cleaning up the rubbish and bits-by-bits on the grass. Mayor kept to her promise; she also helped the pups but felt no more laziness over it because she was so enthusiastic meeting up with one of her long-time-no-see friends that gave her the offer immediately to clean up.

* * *

"Okay. Calm down, Rocky." The Captain said, breathing a sigh of relief, seeing that Rocky was okay and not suffocated by the water. He coughed a few times but that was okay after all.

It was a few minutes ago when Rocky by accident flew off and landed in the Flounder causing Zuma and Cap't Turbot to gasp. He was okay here after all.

"A-AAquaphobiaaaaa." Rocky said, really terrored, being manipulated by his own fear. It wasn't his advantage to cause it, and he'd never do it anyways. Zuma was here for his best friend. "W-W-Water."

"It's okay, Rocky. It was just...an accident. You know that, right?"

Rocky attempted to answer but then hesitated.

"We should inform Ryder about this-"But Cap't Turbot was easily interrupted by Zuma.

"NO!" Zuma exclaimed. The Captain was baffled but suspicious.

"OR, not tell Ryder and forget this ever happened."

"I symphatize with your second option." The captain shrugged and they put their attention back on Rocky who began speaking, unexpectedly. That surprised Cap't Turbot and Zuma.

"I-I'm okay. That...creature devoured my fear." The Captain looked at Zuma. "If that makes sense."

"Are you sure you're okay, Rocky?" Rocky nodded and the Captain decided to leave him alone. He then considered if he should let the pups fish some more.

"Nope. No more fishing. I can see you..." The Captain gulped. "...dislike it." He hated when someone disliked his hobby. Or worse, when someone criticized it. Though, after that got sorted the pups agreed and no more fishing was proceeded ahead.

"What should we tell, Wyder?" Zuma enquired, seeing Rocky shrug ran them out of suggestions. He determined

No shenanigans. That's what the two pups wondered about all the time. They gulped just thinking about it, and wanted to make no more mistakes so they could impress Ryder with what they achieved. Not shenanigans of course, but self-control. They needed no manipulation from anyone but they obtained that self-control somewhere within them, all they needed was to follow their heart but unfortunately, they didn't know the advice yet. They did, but not fully comprehending it. So, they were scared to do any mishaps on motivation. If they did, at least it was an accident. _This_ was. This incident was. Still, they didn't want Ryder to find out about it. Cap't Turbot had no idea of it but it wasn't relevant to him nonetheless, so there wasn't any explicating to do. Though, Zuma disliked bellowing in Cap't Turbot' face but he had no other alternative at the moment.

The other pups were also informed about shenanigans and they attempted their best not to convert their rightful way of playing around, not demonstrating any hurtful signs of pain. Ryder wanted the best for them, no consequences, so they were given a chance. Two, actually. To be more clear, Ryder would give them another 100 for them to not be hurt; not to face the consequences but if he needed to teach them a lesson, he had to. He had no other choice when it came to consequences. They'd have to face their punishment but not too wicked. Really, not wicked at all. May be unpleasant but it had to be done. But now, there was nothing to do if the pups were just behaving themselves. That's what Ryder hoped; for the pups to face their real challenge yet.

Cap't Turbot didn't want the pups to fish anymore, so he called it a day anyway. One problem, was to not let Ryder find out but it was too late.

Ryder was already at the harbor, and the flounder was about 20 metres away from it, unfortunately and so Ryder saw it with Rocky and Zuma on deck along with the captian. Ryder shook his head. He saw all of it. The two pups sighed as the captain drove back to the harbor where Ryder was crossing his arms just at that instant without a doubt.

"What did you think you're doing, Rocky? Surfing on the...water! That's too dangerous and I thought you're afraid of water. You have aquaphobia!" Ryder said. He exclaimed, also concern was perceived in his voice. Zuma tried explicating that it was an accident and he (Ryder) came at the wrong timing when everything occured. Zuma decided to hesitate and let Rocky do the talking now. Poorly, he was shivering to death. He also had fear in his eyes. "You...you almost died there." Ryder said, pointing at the harbor.

"I'm sorry, Ryder. I'm sure he has a good explanation for this and also, it was my fault." Cap't Turbot stated, a bit depressed in what Rocky got himself into and thought that he shouldn't be blamed like this.

"It's not your fault, Captain. You see, I explained the term, shenanignas, to the pups and just to look at it this way, it doesn't seem to work for them at all!" Ryder frowned at the pups. The pups sighed. "I'm sure the other pups are doing a better job by patrolling. Let's see what they're up to, Rocky and Zuma. C'mon on!" Ryder signalled to them and they followed him, lowering their heads. They looked at Cap't Turbot and gave a sad smile and then looked back at Ryder and walked with him to find out what Chase and Marshalll are up to. He hoped they were doing a better job. The 'consequence' was nearing.

* * *

Everything went completely terrible for both Chase and Marshall. Marshall was too 'distracted' and was unaware of where he was stepping. He slipped on a banana peel, that impressively Alex finally ate, and knocked down three crates full of fruits and vegetables and they all spilled on the ground. Marshall got up and got really nervous. What was he gonna tell Mr Porter? Half of the fruits and vegetables were crushed by Marshall's weight.

"Great job, Marshall!" Chase said, sarcastically, slapping his forehead in frustration but not expecting Alex in his wagon to crash into him and he also, then, knocked all the crates down and practically all the food was crushed by the wagon, Chase and Alex, unfortunately. "Oops."

"Well done, Chase! Well done!" Marshall this time clapped and rolled his eyes but was really nervous about what got situated and so was Chase. Alex was unhurt but knew he got himself into big trouble.

Ryder gasped as he approached the now-devastated fruits and vegetables.

"Um. Hi Ryder." Marshall decided to say. Ryder was speechless. He expected good, hard work from them at least but he was given no other choice than to punish them. Just as Ryder began speaking, Mr Porter walked out with a bag of meatballs grasped in his hands, and after fewer seconds he let go and just...gasped.

"M-My...My food. After all the hard work of driving to the other town to get my food, it's all...gone." Mr Porter sighed and picked a still-fresh orange of the ground. "This is the only thing left." Chase almost chuckled but inside. He didn't want any amusement going on, not now at this depressing stage. Mr Porter looked at Alex. "Well...Alex...what do you have to say for yourself, young boy?"

Alex sighed. "I'm sorry, Grandpa...I was just trying to help. They were too." Alex pointed at Chase and Marshall who both gulped. Ryder frowned at them and began speaking.

"What kind of nonsense is this, pups! I'm so, so sorry Mr Porter. My pups aren't...usually at this stake...they do their patrol but now..." Ryder couldn't help but feel sorry for Mr Porter.

"It's alright. It was just a mistake, right, Chase? Right, Marshall?" That was the good thing about Mr Porter that he never got angry. He sighed. "I'll have to redo my hard work, after all." When Mr Porter grabbed Alex by the hand and led him inside, Ryder had a serious conversation with Chase and Marshall. Chase and Marshall looked at Rocky and Zuma who gulped.

"I can't believe what I'm dealing with you two! Let's go! We'll see how Skye and Rubble are doing. I hope they satisfy me this time." Ryder muttered the last sentence and the pups followed him, once again, Rocky and Zuma.

* * *

Skye and Rubble were keeping up their hard work and finally they concluded their work and Mayor Goodway was really satisfied about it. "You both deserve a reward for me as soon as we get back to the hall." The Mayor went inside her car but the pups not yet. Rubble wanted something instead.

"How about you demonstrate that back-flip of yours, Skye?" Rubble asked. Skye hesitated.

"How about later." But Rubble stopped her and looked her in the eyes.

"...Please?" Skye sighed and knew this time Rubble claimed her attitude.

"Fine." She took a step back, and performed the back-flip with a yelp, the Mayor was smiling but then that smile faded away as soon as she heard her yelp. It looked like Skye hit her leg of the trash-can and it hit off the other one causing both of them to fall. And suddenly, a gust of wind approached and blew all the rubbish back in its position like it was from the start. Skye was now angry for herself, and also angry with Rubble. "Great! I knocked down the trash-can, Rubble! Thanks alot!" Rubble whimpered and looked at the pavement and saw Ryder on it. Skye also saw him, and so did Mayor Goodway as she got out of her car in sadness.

"How'd you find us so fast?" Rubble asked, quite baffled and so were the others.

"I know right, dude. It's like he's flash." Zuma replied but not soon after getting hushed by Ryder. Rubble ceased talking too.

Ryder sighed. "I knew this would happen. Shenanigans doesn't seem to get through you guys, right? And I'm sorry, Mayor." Ryder apologized, looking at the Mayor. The Mayor gave him the look of "It's okay" .

"It's okay." She said, not knowing if Ryder did know what she meant by the look she gave him. It wasn't any frowning anyway but Ryder was still disappointed in the pups. He expected the Mayor to be at least angry but she was slightly. He guessed that's why Adventure Bay was called 'the friendliest'.

"Let's go. I'll talk to you pups at the Lookout about what will be coming your way." All the pups gulped and knew they faced the consequences this time. They droved inside their rigs and Ryder in his ATV and back to their home, which was The Lookout.

* * *

 ** _How'd I do? If you liked it, please review. Anyway, I've got no more information. Oh, the release date of the next chapter which is Chapter 2 (Just in-case you guys haven't seen, is that this was a 2-part chapter as you can see by looking at the chapters) is_** _27th Of March._

 **So, I'll see you all next time!**

 _ **DON'T BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR ANY SHENANIGANS!**_

 _ **JoshDD**_


	3. Rumors

_**Hey everyone. JoshDD here, with yet another chapter! Just so you all know, this story is mainly focused on the Dalmatian, Marshall. And his love interest for Skye which she notices it but is too shy to admit it. Chase may be the antagonist of the story but not evil of course, just funny moments, of his jealousy. That won't be all, although the story is still going as you can see, there will be less love and more shenanigans as you can see by the title, but if you have any questions, please do review and I'll answer them 100%. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, entitled,** Rumors. _

* * *

**Shenanigans.**

 _'Shenanigans. Shenanigans. Shenanigans.'_ Marshall promptly got up from sleeping. "Am I really having this dream again?" He said to himself, annoyed with what the settlements had, not quite in common with what this certain Dalmatian had. "Seriously?"

He had the same dream, the third time, in the third night. It was just four days ago, that Ryder told him and the pups about not demonstrating any shenanigans. He could almost hear out Ryder's voice in his head. ' _This is no goofing around pups. Don't demonstrate any shenanigans.'_ He could in fact, hear Ryder's voice in his mind, and that was helpless because it couldn't bring the exhausted Dalmatian back to sleep which quite annoyed him.

"Urgh. Stupid memory. Oops, bad word." Marshall covered his mouth with his paw and sighed and began to think instead of talking, just in-case not to bring any attention to himself. It was the middle of the night, and everybody was asleep. It was quite weird, that the whole PAW patrol, were invariably exhausted and heavy-sleepers after a hard day. Maybe beacuse of a mission to accomplish, or maybe their goofing around, chasing thing, made them tired? _'What did Ryder mean about no demonstrating?'_ Marshall thought. Kept on thinking. _'I thought demonstrating is when you display something to someone, especially to help them achieve something...like a skill. But why would he say, demonstrate? Maybe in a different way?'_ Marshall yawned, defining he was still tired, and wanted sleep. _'I'm pretty tired. Not that I'm pretty. Heheheh. I better go to sleep or the pups would think I sleep-walked in the middle of the night.'_ Marshall quit thinking, pulled his blanked on himself, snuggled with his teddy bear and went to sleep. He called it a day.

* * *

The pups, each by one, woke up. Chase, then Marshall, Skye, then Rocky, Zuma and finally the last pup who constantly wakes up lastly, would be Rubble. Ryder, was actually, the first organism to wake up. He was working in the observation room with the controls. Something, was not working out. Ryder determined to fix it in the morning, now that it was morning, he attempted to fix it, without any delays. Like a mission would be a delay. Ryder already set out the bowls, in a line, which always seemed odd to the pups, and nobody questioned it anytime. They drank from their bowls, in-front of their pup-house.

Marshall took a sip and began talking. "So, what's up, pups?" He enquired. The pups raised their heads and looked at the Dalmatian. "What I meant was, what do you's wanna do today, apart from mischievious things, like shenangians. That I always dream about." He muttered the last sentence under his breath, inaudibly enough.

"What was that, dude?" Zuma first spoke.

"Nothing." The Dalmatian answered and began drinking from his bowl again.

"I was thinking..." Skye said, procceeding ahead with her sentence. "Something like to repay Ryder back for what we did...again." Skye frowned. "We owe it to him."

Chase thought about this and answered her. "You know what, Skye? You're right." Marshall tagged along too.

"Yep. We could throw something like a party!" The pups looked at Marshall. "Heheh, maybe not a party...is such a good idea." The pups were thinking what they should do, still waiting for one of them to come up with a brilliant solution. Fortunately, someone did. It was Marshall. "Maybe, something smaller than a party. Not too big...not too fancy...but perfect."

"Nothing's perfect..." Chase said, acting serious. Marshall frowned at him. "Is what Ryder told me. Just doing my job." The shepherd said, with his mature side, and not his other one.

The pups liked Marshall's idea, although, it was Skye's idea, they still cared for her. They liked both plans, and they were gonna cement both of them together to match. They disobeyed Ryder twice alraedy. Once, a few days ago, and now anew.

* * *

It was about 5 hours ago, when Ryder spoke with them because of their lack of settlements. He was cross with them, he had his arms on his waist, showing no emotion at all, no angry expressions were on his face, nothing visible of that sort which confused the pups. Ryder didn't want the pups to face the consequence, but they disobeyed his orders twice, and that was sufficient for Ryder, or maybe, he thought, give them another chance? And if they disobeyed once, it would be enough. Ryder considered, before talking. He lifted his hand up and looked at the pups.

"Pups..." He began. "I've told you all a few times that, even although you screwed up and didn't behave on being on patrol, you didn't apologize or at least gave an apologetic look before I got to each one of you. It's so...bad to think of this, as I've never, never had to deal with this in my life. You all were the best pups I could wish for, and I intend it to be that way. And I'm resolved not to convert it, but if you get yourselves into anymore shenanigans, the consequences will appear on your list." That's it, Ryder then walked away leaving the pups in isolation without him. They wondered, 'Next time, the consequences', or was that another lie, and it would be too hard for Ryder to do. But they were determined that he was gonna do it. At least to teach them a lessons, or otherwise what else was left to do if no punishment was required. But Ryder didn't plan to, if he did, then it wouldn't be near torture or anything harsh, but maybe locked in a carriage without any fun for the rest of the day. That's was Ryder intended to do, if 'shenanigans', did suit the pups. That would be unfortunate for them, as they loved having fun at the Lookout but it's not too late, only if they dumped Ryder again and disobeyed him once more, was enough for him to 'punish' them.

The pups sighed, as Ryder vanished and they saw the night nearing, and so, without being told, they went inside their pup-houses, even though they weren't fully exhausted, they still needed their sleep, or would they be too energetic in the morning? The pups disregarded that thought and drifted off to sleep, with Marshall waking in the middle of the night.

* * *

They were pondering over Marshall and Skye's suggestion alot, thinking what way could they possibly make it up for Ryder. They wanted to repay him back, because of their constant shenanigans. But they couldn't think of anything and gradually gave up a few minutes later.

"This is hopeless." Chase said, quite annoyed that he himself couldn't think of something smart.

"I know. But we can't give up...not yet." The Dalmatian said. Skye sympathized with Marshall and nodded.

"He's right. We can't turn our backs and forget everything we did. If we do it again, we once again repay Ryder no matter how annoying it would be." Skye said, grinning at Marshall and he also smiled back with big blue eyes. Chase rolled his eyes.

"But..." Skye frowned at Chase and he decided to be quiet but then spoke again without being questioned. "Well, you're right, Skye." Skye nodded. "And I admire that." Skye raised an eyebrow. "And your idea too, Marshall. I admire it too. But we got to..." Chase ceased. "We got to...uh...to see if we are okay with what the settlements have." The pups were confused. "Look, we gotta think something up."

"Wait!" The pups turned to Rocky and for a second they thought he had a brilliant idea. "Nah. Forget it."

"Wait. What was it, Rocky?" Marshall tried to not give up.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about something else." Chase frowned at him and he shrugged hopelessly. Marshall frowned at Chase and then all of a sudden, Rocky also frowned at Chase. The pups thought this was just a weird day, no staring contest should've been permitted but here they were doing it, when they should've been thinking about what to say to Ryder and apologize...again.

"What should we do, dude?" Zuma asked, anticipating that Marshall will come up with a vived idea, he was looking up to him. Marshall began thinking, walking in a circle, repeating it after a while...and still thinking and suddenly...

"Bingo!" The pups gasped and looked at Marshall who found it hard to speak because they were staring at him as if they won the lottery. "Okay. It may not be too bright but-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get to the point." Chase said, interrupting Marshall who frowned in agitation.

"Okay. The idea is, that we invite Mayor Goodway, Cap'n Turbot and especially Mr Porter here at the Lookout." Marshall said.

"And...how's that an idea?" Chase asked, the pups nodded with confusion.

Marshall gave a certainty look on his face and continued. "I haven't finished yet." Marshall frowned. "After we invited them, we bring Ryder there and we apologize in person, I mean from pup to person or how's it again?" The pups were now really excited about it.

"That's incredible, Marshall!" Skye encouraged him.

"Geez. really? I didn't think you'd-"

But once again, Chase interrupted him. "Like it? Ha. I can see that you're the smartest here so far but I must warn you, pal. It will get tougher." Chase said. Marshall laughed and Chase joined in and so did the pups, and then Skye saying, "Why not?"

Ryder emerged at the scene giving the pups a fright as he called out to them.

"How does he do that?" Zuma questioned, quite surprised.

"It's called stealth." Chase said, smiling at Zuma. Ryde began talking soon enough.

"What's all the laughing about and cheering?" Ryder asked, not getting it as he wasn't here, only if he overheard them talking then yeah, but now no.

"Oh, nothing." Chase said. Ryder raised an eyebrow and by the look on his face, the pups saw that he was beginning to feel suspicious.

"Guys, what's going on?" He asked, knowing Chase was lying but he wasn't the only one, though.

"Nothing." All the pups said at the same time. Ryder was took aback and threw his arms in the air.

"Sorry pups. I shouldn't interfere." He said and walked away. The pups once again cheered and Ryder rolled his eyes as he disappeared in the Lookout.

* * *

The pups didn't want Ryder to find out what they were gonna do, but how would that be possible if he was around? If they invited Mayor Goodwaay, Cap't Turbot and Mr Porter how would they not let them meet up with Ryder. Solely, that would occur at the end when they wanted to apologize but would it be hard? They didn't know the answer but they wanted to find out as soon as they began.

But first, Ryder sent them on a mission once again before letting them get on with their own plans.

"Pups, before you go on the mission, I need to inform each one of you about circumstances." Ryder put his hand on his face and looked at the pups. "I trusted you before, I still trust you now. So do you promise, not to do any bad things, any mishaps accidental, any...Shenanigans." Ryder sighed. "I trust you now."

"Don't worry, Ryder. We will make sure that no shenanigans are performed no matter what." Marshall said. Ryder grinned and got to the Dalmatian's level.

"Thank you." Ryder said. "I'll put my trust in you, Marshall, to guide the pups and to be well-behaved." Ryder got up.

"WHAT!? You mean, I can't do this, Ryder, sir?" Chase asked confused about what the situations had in mind. "You don't trust me!?"

"Of course I do, Chase. Just...I'm depending on Marshall now, even though he can be clumsy here and there, he's one of my most trusted pups." The pups didn't argue with that as they knew that Ryder had each one of them a favourite skill better than the others. Chase was still a little mad with Ryder but he (Ryder) disregarded it and proceeded ahead with his settlements. "Okay, you got that, pups? At least this one time?" He asked, not sure If he can trust them with it.

"Sure." Skye said. "You can trust us." Ryder patted her head in belief.

"But what about, Everest?" Skye asked, still wanting her in the group.

"I've told you; she isn't capable of doing it now when she's somewhere off with Jake. I think they visited a different country or something...but I know we can do this anyway." Ryder said. "Everest was indeed one of my trusted pups too." He muttered. The pups rolled their eyes and Ryder knew this time what they had in it for him. "Okay, go ahead. I'll see how you'll get on without me for this first time." Ryder crossed his arms and the pups howled and bounded in their rigs.

 **3 hour later...**

"The pups arrived and Ryder was astonished to see them once again. "Well, how'd it go?" He asked, pretty excited. It looked like the pups ignored that as they all fell to the ground in disbelief.

"It was horrible!" Rocky said, in a bad, lazy tone.

"Okay..." Ryder said that. "What about you, Marshall?" Ryder asked, gazing at Marshall this time but he had the exact same excuse.

"N-Not...so..." Marshall tried standing up but his legs were too exhausted. "...Good." He said, after he collapsed. He was still panting just like the rest of them.

"What was so bad, pups? I told you he's a nice farmer." Ryder said.

"Well, wherever you got that information, Ryder, you're wrong." Marshall said.

"Evil..." Rocky said with terror in his eyes.

"And...manipulated us, forced us to do hard work." Skye ultimately said and continued. "We did it for free, but in the end, after that torture we demanded money but he shoved us from his land and yet, here we are, panting like crazy!" Skye ended.

"I'm sorry, pups. I never knew it would be that bad." Ryder said, a little shaky, not that he was petrified but for them. "But still...he wasn't that bad, right?" The pups frowned at Ryder who sighed.

The 'mission', Ryder gave out to the pups wasn't really a mission but more like, a task to accomplish. He hid his punishment secret at the end and he wanted the pups to do the hard work for that 'nice' farmer that Ryder heard was nice. But fortunately, at least they accomplished their work, but Ryder still felt pity towards them and knew his pups wouldn't be treated that way anymore as he would march himself to the farmer and teach him a lesson. He heard rumors that the farmer, secretly was 'evil' but Ryder knew they were made up things, just to keep the farmer isolated as he loved that as he mentioned it in the daily newspaper of Adventure Bay and its nearest towns. But Ryder now knew it was true and he was mad that he didn't look properly at the newspaper, even when he looked the farmer (who's name is Adriano; Ryder still thought that was his fake identity, just to keep the farmer invulnerable) in his eyes and agreed to Ryder's pups helping him. It was a sweaty hand shake, as Ryder knew this farmer never took a break. Ryder wanted to teach him a lesson and he felt good advised about the 'rumors of the farmer being evil'.

"Look, pups. You got me. That...was the punishment for devastating Mr Porter, Mayor Goodway, and Cap'n Turbot." The pups had their eyes widen.

"WHAT!?" They questioned, enough to be heard from half a kilometre away.

"I'm sorry, pups. Forgive me. If I did know about this, I would've not made you do it, and re-think for another punishment." The pups glared at him and Marshall walked up to Ryder, now that his legs had strength in them but not too much as he would soon collapse again.

"It's not your fault, Ryder. You were trying to help only." Marshall grinned and Ryder grinned back. "But still..thanks alot." Marshall walked up to his pup-house, immediately followed by the others.

Ryder sighed. "What have I done?" Ryder looked up, and saw it was getting dark soon. He sighed once more before heading inside the Lookout, not knowing that if the pups would forgive him. He felt he done a shenanigan this time, and it wasn't only the pups who were doing it. Ryder now knew why and how.

* * *

The morning settled quite quickly in Adventure Bay. The sun was now ascending. The flowers were nurtered by the solar of the world.

The pups woke up one by one. And so did Ryder. When the pups were given their bowls, Ryder returned to his room. Half an hour later, he went outside not sure what to expect from the pups. Gratitude? Certainly not! Anger? That might be the answer but Ryder was just gonna find out in a moment.

He walked out and saw the pups turn their heads round and their direction was towards Ryder. Ryder gulped and walked ahead, but before Ryder began talking, Marshall adrressed him first. "Hey, Ryder! Good night, sleep?"

"Of course...Wait what?" He questioned, not sure if he heard Marshall question properly.

"If you had a good night sleep. Did you?"

"Um, yes, yes i did. Thanks for asking. But you're not angry or anything? It's what I expected from you. I'm pretty confused here." Ryder ended and saw Marshall sigh.

"It's okay. _We_ pups had a little meeting before our bed-time and you weren't to be angered towards. It wasn't your fault, all along that's what I thought..." Ryder frowned. "But, it was our fault, Ryder. So, we apologize. Accept it?" The pups looked at Ryder grinning.

Ryder scratched the side of his head and answered. "It isn't that hard as I expected. It's more easier than I thought. But yes, I do forgive you." Marshall smiled. "Now it's my turn. Do each one of you forgive...me?" He asked, not sure what to expect once again, or maybe it was a trick? Certainly not!

"Yes!" The pups chorused and Ryder smiled.

"Good." Ryder stated. "Now, I'm gonna go to the farmer and teach him a lesson, although you all stay here and not do any shenanigans." Ryder acted serious again and the pups approved of it. Marshall and the pups didn't seem comfortable about that as Marshall swiftly stepped in-front of Ryder to cease him from walking to his ATV. That alarmed Ryder a bit.

"What's wrong?" He enquired. Marshall gulped.

"Oh, nothing! Everything's perfectly fine...I think." The Dalmatian added at the end.

"Then get out the way, so I'll teach that farmer a lesson." Marshall gulped once more and Ryder began feeling suspicious. Marshall looked at the pups who glared at him because of his 'gulping' attracting it.

"Okay, what's going on?" Ryder enquired, sure that something was wrong indeed.

"Well, nothing really..." Before Ryder could open his mouth, Marshall continued with a bit of terror in his voice. "But...can you...uh...help us with something?"

Ryder seemed baffled. "What to help you with?" Ryder seen that he was pressuring Marshall. Before Ryder can continued, Skye stepped in and decided to do the talking instead.

"Marshall's been a little...depressed today." Skye stated, Marshall knew it was something fake but he nodded going along with her plan. He tried crying for proof but couldn't.

"Why?"

"Stop asking questions!" Skye shrieked. Ryder felt that he was being interrogated by his pups, but really no questions were asked. Skye realized what she said. "I'm sorry, Ryder, I didn't mean to scare you like that. But...I do need you to help us with something." Ryder shrugged. "Please?"

Ryder sighed. He knew his pups were more important to him than an evil farmer. "Fine."

Skye grinned. Ryder looked at her. "I'll go inside the Lookout and I'll come out in a while and help you with whatever you want. I'll deal with the farmer later." Ryder walked inside the Lookout and the pups breathed a sigh of relief.

As soon as Ryder was gone from ones view, Skye began talking again. "We cannot tell Ryder the truth. Shenanigans didn't seem to work out for us yet, but it will in the near future if we bear with it. Just as long as we don't give out the truth, everything's fine." The pups nodded and went back to their busy things.

Marshall walked up to Skye. "So, you _sure_ this is gonna work?" Marshall asked, a bit anxious.

"Don't worry. It will go smoothly...I hope." The Cockapoo answered. "Just as long as we don't let Ryder near the _farmer_ , then everything will be fine. But I must admit; I feel guilty a bit."

"Well, don't be." Marshall put his hand on Skye's and she grinned in satisfaction. "It will work out...I hope." He also said, causing both of them to laugh.

The two of them leaned in for a kiss but not before getting disrupted by Chase who cleared his throat. He was a bit jealous as he knew Skye was his girl but decided to not raise a situation as that and he alerted both of them that Ryder was now walking towards him.

"Oops." Marshall said. Skye blushed a bit.

"Okay, we gotta find an answer. Something that Ryder will help us with." Chase said. The pups began thinking. Ryder was now a few metres away and Skye finally came up with an idea.

"I got it!"

"You got what?" Ryder asked, now a few inches away from Skye.

"Oh, hi Ryder." Ryder rolled his eyes.

"So, what did you want me to help you with?" He enquired.

"Well, I was wondering if you can help us with..." Skye looked back at the pups, winked and back at Ryder. "If you can help us with a few soccer skills because to Mayor Goodway, we said; We'll gather a team and have a game against Mayor, uh, Mayor..." Skye did not recall a mayor's name.

"Mayor Humdinger?" Ryder questioned. Skye shook her head and Ryder knew now that she meant the Mayor of Rolling Town. Just to think of it, there were a lot of Mayor's for real. "You mean Mayor Douglas?"

"Yeah! We'll play a friendly match against his team, just for fun. The match is in 2 days." Skye concluded and Ryder grinned.

"Okay, sure, I'll help you all with it." Skye thanked him and Ryder walked back in the Lookout, mentioning to them they'd practice it today and tomorrow and the following day, all ready for it. Ryder felt something was wrong, but ignored it and wanted to help his pups and deal with that farmer soon or later...

* * *

 **So, how was that? I hope you liked it! Review, PM if you obtain any suggestions but other than that _BE ON THE LOOKOUT_ for the next released chapter on _2nd_ _Of April._** _What do you think will occur in the next chapter? Make sure you include that in your review also! :)_

 ** _DON'T BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR ANY AWAITING SHENANIGANS!_** _Thanks!_

 ** _JoshDD_**


	4. Forgiveness?

**Shenanigans.**

Ryder began getting more suspicious about the pups as they were acting strange and he knew it was something to do with the farmer somehow but decided to not raise the alarm just yet. So, he now walked out of the Lookout as the pups were still asleep in their pup houses. It was only ten o'clock and he was sure the farmer didn't rest until 11 o'clock struck as that is what he told him. The farmer was rarely exhausted which confused Ryder a lot.

He used stealth as a skill. He creeped out of the Lookout, started his engine from the ATV and silently drove, practically in the middle of the night. He arrived soon enough at the farm and was surprised to see the farm itself extended. Was the farmer planning to grow more crops? That didn't matter to Ryder as he only wanted to teach him a piece of his mind. He came to a halt, and jumped off his ATV and saw the farmer ploughing in his tractor. Ryder walked up to it and the farmer was surprised to see Ryder again as he had information to give away that was currently available.

"Hey. Old friend..." The farmer said, even if he didn't know Ryder that good or anyone he still called them 'old friend', surely the people took it as a compliment and was satisfied to have a farmer around selling milk to industrials and crops, vegetables, fruit whatever he grew. He was around 75 but he was one of the most popluar farmers and the healthiest person. He, of course, worked on the country-side, waiting for anyone to give him money while he sold his nurtured food to them.

"Friend?!" Ryder didn't seem amused as he walked angrily to the old farmer.

"What's the matter?" The farmer got off his tractor. "I didn't expect you to come to me in the middle of the night."

"Actually, it's only 10 past 10." Ryder corrected him.

"You know what I mean." The Old farmer said, slowly.

"Why did you punish my pups? Why did you? You nincompoop!"

The Old man gasped. "I think there's been a misunderstanding, young boy." The farmer stated. Ryder seemed surprised being called like that, because he was rarely called like that. Ryder wanted to hear what this farmer had to say for himself. "The pups never found me, they never came up to me." The Old farmer said. "I feel depressed being called a nincompoop." Ryder suddenly felt pity towards the farmer and now realized it was all a lie by the pups to trick Ryder so they wouldn't get punished. Now he knew that that was what the pups thought, a punishment for them. And they were right. And they expected Ryder saying it was to punish them. It was all set up. Ryder felt infuriated and as soon as he got back at the Lookout he would instead teach the pups a lesson and wake them up in the middle of the night.

"I-I'm so sorry. Forgive me." Ryder apologized.

"That's okay. I'm usually called a nincompoop around here, so I'm used to it." The Old farmer chuckled to himself and Ryder grinned, seeing that the rumors were instantly fake, and seeing that the farmer was one of the kindest people Ryder met. "If you want free milk, I'll bring you free milk."

Ryder felt it was too much. "No, thank you. Please get back to your work. And don't worry, I'll punish the pups the rightful way and send them here to do the work for themselves which they didn't do. Ryder sighed. "I'm so, sorry. Thanks for telling me the truth." The farmer grinned slowly and climbed up inside the tractor with Ryder helping him. "Thank you."

"No problem." The farmer said. Ryder's smile turned to an anger expression and he drove away quietly. "Idiot." The farmer said. "But it's true."

* * *

Ryder knew it was best not to wake the pups in the middle of the night. And here he was, pretending he didn't know anything yet as the pups greeted him one by one and went to eat their breakfast but lost their appetite as soon as they saw a different dinner that consisted of raw meat. They were disguested and turned to look at Ryder.

"Ryder. What's this?" Rocky demanded. Ryder raised an eyebrow and was unexpectedly baffled.

"That's your breakfast." He pointed to the bowls.

"That?" Rocky pointed. The pups shook their heads.

"Ryder, that can't possibly be our food. It's not right. Is it a joke or?" Chase enquired. Ryder shook his head whicg bewildered the pups. "But-"

"No buts!" Ryder shouted. The pups were backed out. They looked at each other and Ryder sighed and continued. "Why did you...trick me, pups?"

"T-Trick you?" Rocky questioned.

"We didn't twick you, dude." Zuma agreed.

"Yeah, there must've been a misunderstanding-" But Skye was interrupted by Ryder who spoke more violently.

"You deliberately tricked me! You intentionally did not go up to the farmer and help him but decided to lie to me instead. You better give me a good explanation." Ryder explained, crossing his arms in disbelief.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rocky muffled.

"Oh, I think you do." Ryder answered him, glaring also. The pups sighed and knew their plan failed. "Pups, why can't you just follow at least this order and not do anymore shenanigans? How hard can it be? That's the thing i don't get. First, you nod in understanding, and the next thing I know, you don't recall me saying; not to do anymore shenanigans; and yet, you do them once more. Why? That's my final question. Why?"

"W-Were sorry, Ryder." Skye apologized, her ears lowered. So were the pups'.

"Sorry? That's all I hear these days but you keep repeating your actions causing humiliation. If i would want a 'sorry', then I would ask for. Never say sorry again, not if you don't mean it. And _I_ mean it" Ryder continued. "Now. I want you _all_ to go back there and finish the task without any tricks or...shenanigans!" Ryder groaned and walked away in distress which left the pups isolated as they didn't know what to do now without their leader. They knew one thing, though. Punishment was required. Ryder would be saying that, and they'd receive it. Ryder just needed to think of a good one and then strike it like a hawk, so the pups wouldn't get surprised. They knew they had to obey Ryder this time, and they did as they jumped in their rigs in depression and drove away to the farmer.

Ryder was now really depressed because of his pups' mishaps.

* * *

The pups arrived at the farm unexpectedly it was to the farmer.

"Howdie!" The farmer saluted and then stepped forward, revealing he had boots and a worn out suit. Farmer clothes they were, and all muddy and covered in dirt. The farmer wasn't disgusted as he showered often. This was his hard work, it was worth getting dirty when selling goods to the environment around him. The farmer smiled. He instantly knew who the pups were. He thought they must've been the pups Ryder summoned to get here and they didn't look content at all. That confused the farmer but one second later he recalled that Ryder said they'd get punished in a while. Did they get punished yet? It was the farmer's question. But he didn't want to interfere as it wasn't his responsibility.

The pups sighed and answered back. The farmer demonstrated on how to harvest crops. But he done the milking by himself because he knew it was too awkward to the pups as he thought dogs would never utilize this kind of job. The pups were displayed with different techniques and they got the hang of it in a while, but depression was still on their side as they couldn't help thinking of how they disobeyed Ryder.

"Alright. Ya'll get that?" The farmer spoke with a cowboy accent that the pups admired in their own way. The pups nodded to his question and instantly set to work, on harvesting the crops and selling goods to the people who arrived to get their goods by offering in return, money. The farmer was really content for himself of being a farmer. He never thought he'd get this kind of job. After collecting quie alot of money, he smiled, and turned round to face the pups. "How ya doing?" He asked a second time, with the first being no response. Fortunately, maybe he would get a response now. It was 2 hours later now...that the farmer decided his second question.

"How much left?" Rocky enquired, having enough of this punishment. "I'm pretty worn out."

Marshall nodded. "Yeah. I mean we deserved this punishment and received it, so it's done, right?"

The farmer, unfortunately, shook his head. "I'm sorry, folks. But another hour or so." The pups sighed. They were now really sorry and just when they were about to get back to work, Ryder arrived on his ATV.

"How are they settling in?" That was his first question as he jumped from his ATV and walked up to the farmer.

"Settling in alright. Right folks?" The farmer answered, gazing at the pups. Marshall advanced forward and looked up at Ryder.

"We're so sorry, Ryder. Please forgive us."

Ryder considered this for a minute and the farmer looked at him with concentration. The farmer nodded and Ryder grinned. "Alright. I forgive you pups." Marshall smiled. "Let's go."

"Wait, where're we going?" He enquired.

"To the Lookout of course." Ryder replied.

"But our vehicles..." Then Ryder understood and signalled for Robo-dog to approach which he did. He had it all figured out. The pups weren't surprised as they knew that trick by Ryder already. They dashed inside the PAW patroller; Ryder thanked the farmer and the farmer offered Ryder money to which Ryder didn't want it, but gave in and took it and said one last goodbye and thanks and then left with him being inside the PAW patroller also. The ATV was transported inside the PAW patroller so that safe. Then they all drove back to the Lookout.

* * *

 **I usually planned this to be 4,500. Sorry, it's so short, everyone. That was my mistake as I forgot about it for a few days and was late in doing it. But I hope you did liked it. This was mostly centered on the farmer's farm. Thanks. The next chapter releases on _7th Of April._**

 ** _DON'T BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR ANY SHENANIGANS!_**

 _ **JoshDD**_


	5. Many Confusions

**Shenanigans.**

"I'm happy you helped the farmer back there, pups, for real this time. Good job. But I'm still considering a punishment after what you've done to frustrate me." Ryder placed his hand on his chin and began thinking. The pups looked at each other with guilt built into their faces. They frowned and Marshall stepped forward and revealed himself to Ryder. Ryder looked at Marshall to see what he had to say.

"We..." Marshall sighed. "You're right. We deserve this." The pups gasped at what Marshall had to say. Ryder frowned and looked back. "We took it to a different level, and messed things up. Doing shenanigans wasn't really our idea, it was just something that kept confronting us; we had no self-control. Sorry, Ryder." Ryder grinned. Marshall once again apologized, with, of course, an apologetic look on his face. Ryder patted his head.

"See, pups. This is the kind of response I'm looking daily. Constant shenanigans, then constant apologies." Ryder now crossed his arms and came to a halt of thinking. He considered once more. He didn't hesitate, he kept talking. "Alright. I've decided the fair punishment." The pups gulped, expecting bad to worse. They were gonna hear awful news. "No fun. One week." Ryder turned round but Rocky complained straight away.

"Ryder, please. Fun is...in our blood. You can't do this!" Ryder sighed. "You can't just-"

"I just did, Rocky. And for the matter-of-fact, I ain't changing it." Ryder went on. "Just deal with it. You brought this on yourselves." Ryder then walked away leaving the pups in complete distress.

Marshall gave up trying to be 'nice' and apologizing, though he didn't want to be bad too. The pups thought the same thing. There really was no point saying 'sorry' anymore. It didn't matter. They wanted this over with. They thought once more of the resentment punishment. _One week._ That horrored the pups. It was their real weak point. Fun. Fun was all about them. Fun is what they did. They lived it; it was in their blood like Rocky mentioned. Ryder believed that but didn't hesitate with punishing them.

The pups tried to think about something that'll make Ryder change his mind. Nothing. They got nothing.

"I hate punishments." Rocky muttered.

"You never had punishments. The better answer is; _we_ never had any punishments. No consequences." Skye interpreted. Zuma nodded.

"Yeah. We never were bad, we were good pups but now were bad." Rocky replied. "Unfortunately." He ended.

"Hey guys. Keep your spirits up, I'm sure Ryder will be content once more when we're hard-working pups and obeying him over and over. This was just...bad luck." Marshall said..

Skye grinned. "Marshall's right, everyone. We can't give up, not never, not now. We're not quitters." Marshall grinned back.

"Hey! I think the bad luck came to us." Chase said. The pups were baffled to why Chase would say that. Marshall was the first to reply.

"Huh?"

"Maybe you're the bad luck." Chase said, pointing at Marshall. The pups were confused. Skye stepped in-front of Marshall and eyed Chase.

"Nuh uh. Marshall can't possibly be 'bad luck'."

"Clumsiness? Ring a bell?" Chase asked. "Think about it. Clumsiness is associated with air-heads. Not to be rude or anything...but that's what you're. Your clumsiness came to us; that would've not happened if I noticed it earlier on."

Marshall frowned. "Chase. You know what?" Marshall questioned. "Shut up."

Chase was taken aback. He rolled his eyes and walked to the rest of the pups. "Forget it. He won't listen. He'd rather listen to himself than to his best-friend." Chase sighed and walked to his pup-house. Marshall sighed.

"What did I say wrong?" He questioned to Skye.

"Oh, don't worry, Chase is in a...bad mood because of the punishment. Anyway, don't listen to me. You're brave, Marshall. That's what you are. Brave. You're also handsome for a pup." That caused Marshall to blush in embarrassment.

"Oh...you!" Marshall nudged Skye causing her to giggle a bit. Rocky walked to them.

"Are we here to talk about _love,_ or dealing with this awaiting punishment?" Rocky challenged them. It wasn't quite a challenge. It was all simple. Marshall and Skye blushed when Rocky mentioned the word, 'love'.

"Alright. I don't even know what I was doing, to be honest." Marshall said, as a joke of course. "So, what's the plan?"

* * *

Ryder was in the Lookout. He considered. Then he walked outside and drove with his ATV to Katie's Pet Clinic to acquire some carriers. He wasn't gonna use them on the pups, only if it was necessary to. Ryder arrived at Katie's and walked inside.

"Hi." Ryder waved a hand and Katie saw him, she also heard him.

"Hi, Ryder." She greeted back. "What brings you to my humble...pet clinic?" Ryder giggled.

"I was just wondering, if you have any spare carriers hanging around here?"

"Yep. A load of 'em." She walked behind the counter and ducked. "What for? I mean, what do you need them for?"

"Do I need to answer?" Ryder questioned.

"If you don't mind. Just being inquisitive today. Don't know why. I spoke to a few people about their pets, and asked a load of questions. So, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind. It's just that my pups have been getting into a lot of trouble lately which was disturbing to me. So, I decided to come here, they tricked me a couple of times. I'm returning the favour with a punishment. I really don't want to, but I have to now that they messed up once more by tricking me." Katie looked at the carrier in her hand, then to a couple more she deposited on the ground, then glanced back at Ryder. "I know. Why put them in carriers? Well, I'm not planning to. Just in-case."

"Just in-case what?" Katie enquired. "They're just pups, Ryder. They never messed up before, they did now but still, no punishment is required. They are still developing into adults, they're still immature-"

"They're not immature!" Ryder interrupted. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. I get it. They're your responsiblilty. You gotta do what you gotta do. But I still don't think this is appropriate. Just...not yet." Katie said. "Please..." She put her hand on Ryder's.

Ryder considered. "I-I'll think about it. I'll change my mind if I have to." Katie thanked him. Ryder grinned back at her. "Thanks, Katie!"

Ryder walked out and drove back to the Lookout.

In arriving there, the pups met with him. Their smiles soon faded as soon as they saw six pet carriers behind Ryder safely attached to the ATV. Ryder understood.

"Don't worry. These are just...back-up for the punishment. If you don't listen and have fun, then you bring the rest on yourselves." Ryder explained. Rocky walked to it and examined it. He nodded at the pups. They breathed a sigh of relief. Ryder rolled his eyes. "So, I've been thinking..."

Rocky gasped. "No more punishment?! Hooray!" Ryder glared at him, then frowned.

"No, Rocky. I haven't changed my mind...yet." That surprised the pups. "Anyway, I'll be in the Lookout with these pet carriers that i hopefully use on you." Ryder joked.

"Stop mocking us, dude." Zuma said. Ryder chuckled and went inside the Lookout.

"Alright. We haven't got a plan but-" Zuma interrupted Chase.

"No plan, dude. Didn't you just hear, Wyder? He'll change his mind I betcha!"

"Zuma's right. He will." Rocky thought for a while and nodded. "Yep. It's gotta be. Katie must've gave Ryder advice about not punishing us." Rocky chuckled. "I know everything."

Skye nodded. "Yep. I know, Katie. She's the best adviser in the world." Skye stated. The pups exclaimed in happiness.

"No more punishments. Hooray!" Rocky cheered. The pups followed him. The pups also hoorayed but not for long as Rocky ceased them. "Wait. We can't be completely sure, we can get the unexpected as we're not one hundred per cent sure."

The pups nodded.

"Yeah. I mean...what could go wrong in the next minutes?" Marshall questioned before unexpectedly getting hit in the head and he collapsed. "O-Ouch, my head." The pups turned round and saw one of the kittens from the Catastrophe Crew.

"Heheheh." The kitten said. It was the chase-version cat. It had his uniform.

Chase barked loud and that sent it away but unfortunately, more of them emerged and they began throwing trash and breaking stuff. It wasn't to the pups expectations. One by one, they kept appearing, endeavouring to mess the entire place. Mayor Humdinger was behind it all as he was the Catastrophe's Crew leader. Rocky seemed to spot him as he started pointing before getting hit in the face also by a tennis ball. The other pups were encompassed too. Mayor Humdinger gave his order and the crew continued to trash the place.

"We're outnumbered." Skye said.

"No we're not. We're equal. C'mon pups, we can take 'em!" Marshall exclaimed. The pups nodded and they started dashing toward the Catastrophe Crew. That suddenly brought them scared as they started running away with Mayor Humdinger leading the way. "Loser." Marshall muttered, as soon as they vanished from sight. Marshall looked around his surroundings and was shocked to see everything ruined. The pups were now disappointed with themselves for not standing up to protect the place in time. They sighed. That's when time was struck at the wrong time. Ryder came out and gasped as he saw bits by bits on the ground and grass. It was unbelievable at the scene, because it would take like forever to clean up. The small villians did do a good job messing everything up. But Ryder got it all wrong. He knew who to criticize.

"Pups!" He said with an angry expression on his face. "I need a serious explanation straight away!" He now shouted. The pups felt like they caused it. "You're all in tremendous trouble!" Ryder now shouted, identifying anger in his voice.

"But-"

"No but's, Marshall!"

"But, Ryder, we didn't-"

"Chase! NO BUT'S! I can't believe this nonsense, I trusted you a second ago, AGAIN! And you're here and yet you disappointed me. Again!" He pointed towards the Lookout. The pups were speechless. They wanted no more trouble. But Rocky wasn't gonna give up now.

"Ryder, we-"

"Rocky!" Ryder hollered. That seemed to stop Rocky in his tracks after walking toward Ryder, with Ryder ceasing him, bringing him to a halt. "Pups. In the Lookout. Now!"

"Ryder-" But once again, Rocky was interrupted.

"Rocky, what did I just say?! Don't make me repeat myself, pups!"

Rocky suddenly was furious with Ryder. "Ryder! Will you just shut up and listen for a second!" The pups gasped, but it was inaudible. Ryder lowered his hand and was surprised with Rocky. "Ryder. I-I didn't mean-"

"In the LOOKOUT! NOW!" The pups all lowered their heads with depression. Rocky couldn't help but say sorry to Ryder, but it wouldn't come out. The words wouldn't come out of his mouth for some reason. He followed the pups, a tear flowing down his cheek. Rocky looked up and Ryder glared.

After the pups were in the Lookout, Ryder sighed. He didn't want this but it had to be done. He didn't know what really happened. What really occured mattered to him, but he thought this was it. There was no excuses from the pups. He wouldn't have believed them anyway. Even they said the truth, he wouldn't believe them. His trust in them started running out shortly. He didn't know what to do anymore. He went in his garage and took the carriages. He clutched them in his hand and set each, one by one in-front on the pups' pup-houses. He then sighed. "I'm sorry, pups. But I gotta."

Ryder walked inside the Lookout. "Alright. I set the carriages in-front of your pup-houses. I want each of you to settle in it. If you attempt to get out of it, you'll...You'll..." Ryder couldn't say the word 'punish', he sighed. "I'll deal with you with a...a serious punishment." He then walked outside. The pups followed and each one went and sat in their carriages with Ryder locking each one.

What was the point of trying to escape when the lock was bolted? That thought brought up inside the Dalmatian's head. He sighed. He wondered. Was this still worthy after they tricked Ryder? Ryder didn't know the truth. Marshall wanted to tell him the truth, but knew there was no point as Ryder would not believe him. He wouldn't hesitate, just answer what he would believe.

Marshall sighed. This was the worse day ever. It was only someone to blame. And that someone, was Mayor Humdinger

* * *

It was dawn. The sun seemed settled in a way the pups couldn't describe it somehow. They were still in their cages but couldn't talk to each other as they were a couple of metres away. Ryder was in the Lookout, considering what just happened. He couldn't manipulate the pups, he knew that. This was in a way to him, something wasn't right. Ryder wanted to find it. There was a sentiment built inside him that he couldn't respond to. He wanted answers but he knew the pups would lie.

It wasn't all that easy.

"Ugh. The pups really messed up this time the worse. Or was the lying part badder?" He questioned himself. He placed his hand on his face in frustration. He was talking to himself by asking questions but it wasn't weird at all. It was just something he would need. Something he obtains. He needed the answers but there was no one. The pups? No. They could lie some more. Citizens of Adventure Bay? Nope, since Ryder didn't know them at all. Mr Porter, Mayor Goodway, Cap'n Turbot? Nope. Katie? Wait...that might be the answer.

Ryder got up and remembered the pups from long ago saying Katie was the best adviser. She was also his closest friend. She was Ryder's best friend. Ryder grinned and got up and walked outside the Lookout. It was 7 pm. The pups were still awake but they had their eyes close, that, Ryder didn't know. He thought they were asleep but really they weren't. Ryder sighed as he spotted each of his pup in their carriages. He then walked to his ATV and initiated the engine and hit the road. He arrived to Katie's shortly, as he knew she wouldn't be asleep.

Ryder arrived and parked his ATV in the parking lot, somewhere beside the Clinic. He then got off and proceeded ahead inside the building itself. It wasn't really a building. Not even big at all. Just one storey. Ryder still viewed it as something special.

He walked in and saw Katie behind her counter as usual. She wasn't near her cat she called, Callie, that she usually makes her take a bath. To keep her clean is all she ever wanted. But weirdly, Callie reacted like Rocky whenever she spots water or anything alike.

"Hey, Ryder." Katie waved her hand.

"Just need some advice, if that's alright." She giggled.

"You came all this way just for advice? Why didn't you ask one of the pups? Like Chase, he's good at giving advice."

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk about." Ryder said.

"Chase?"

"No. The pups." Katie was still confused. "Including Chase." Ryder said. Katie nodded. "I just don't seem to know what to do, Katie, not anymore. They keep disobeying me and I don't want that but I also don't want them to face the consequences either."

"That's it." Katie simply said. "Don't."

"I shouldn't punish them?"

"Nope. Just give them the right 'talk'." Katie used her two fingers to gesture for the word, 'talk'.

"I did. But they still did it."

"Don't worry. They'll know sooner or later. Give them a good advice about why they shouldn't do it. For example, if they keep accomplishing at what their doing now, then when they're all grown up, they'll react angry constantly and they'll blame you. But if they accomplish at what they're good at, like missions, then when they are grown up, they'd thank you for nurturing them and obtaining responsibility toward them. You know what I mean?" Katie questioned. Ryder nodded once and smiled.

"That's some...pretty good advice." Ryder admitted.

Katie shrugged. "I'm used to it. Just remember, don't punish them, not yet, when they're in their youth. It's better not to. If you want to punish them, slightly, give them a break, and tell them to sit in the time-out corner." Katie grinned. "That always works. Well, worked for me when I had my mother."

"What happened to her?"

"Oh nothing. She's in a different country now. Don't worry."

"And also, they trashed the place today about an hour ago. Rocky tried saying something but I kept interrupting him. Would it be important?"

"I don't know everything." Katie said. "Wait. Maybe they didn't do it. Rocky tried saying something but you interrupted him a few times, right?"

"Right."

"So, that might be the solution. Go back, and listen to what Rocky has to say or any of the pups. Who knows, it could've been someone else.

"Thanks so much, Katie."

Katie spread out her arms. "It's what I do."

Ryder grinned. "Thanks. I better get back to my pups. Thanks again. I owe you one." Ryder swiftly ran to his ATV, looking back he saw Katie wink. He got on his ATV, then drove back to the Lookout.

* * *

Ryder got back shortly, and parked his ATV in his garage and took a closer view on the pups. It was only 7.25 p.m. Ryder sighed. "I'm so stupid." He said to himself and unlocked all the cages. One by one the cages were unlocked and the pups walked out of them, startled with what Ryder was doing.

"What are you doing, dude?" Zuma asked first, inquisitive.

"I'm freeing you. Also, sorry pups. I shouldn't have." This surprised the pups a bit. Ryder then turned his attention towards Rocky. "What was it that you wanted to tell me Rocky?"

Rocky looked at the pups and back at Ryder. "Ryder. It's nothing." He turned round and Ryder stopped him.

"C'mon, you can tell me."

"Fine." Rocky said, giving in. "It wasn't us." He went on. "We didn't trash the place, it was Mayor Humdinger that did it alongside the Catastrophe Crew."

"I knew it!" The pups were surprised. "That rotten nincompoop!"

"Well, then why-?"

"I wasn't sure. But I knew something was wrong." Ryder then grinned at the pups. "I'm sorry, guys."

"It's okay." Skye assured him.

"And anyway, I know you went to Katie's to get some good, old advice." Rocky said truthfully. Ryder grinned and patted Rocky's head.

"You're really smart, ya know that?"

"So, no punishment?" Chase questioned still obtaining hope. Ryder looked at Chase and answered.

"You still have the _no fun one week_ punishment." Ryder remineded them. They groaned in amusement. Ryder knew this had to be done. "But I'm still impressed that you stood up for yourselves. Well done!" Ryder congratulated. From the pups' perspective, it wasn't all that bad, then it was. It was fun. No fun, meant no fun. It was as simple as that. They sighed in disappointment and Ryder shrugged and looked back. He walked inside the garage, leaving the pups without ideas. They couldn't do any fun, which meant to not participate in an activity.

After a few minutes, Ryder walked out. "Pups, I know it's hard."

"Hard?" Rocky questioned. "It's so hard, Ryder. I don't think we can keep this up much longer." The pups nodded in agreeing.

"Uh. You had no fun for 2 minutes." Ryder reminded Rocky.

Rocky felt underestimated. "So?" He questioned in disbelief. Ryder rolled his eyes.

"Okay. I have an idea. It's too hard for you. Then 5 days without fun." Ryder turned to walk away.

"Still too much." Rocky muttered. Ryder frowned and looked back at Rocky.

"Okay. Well then, let me get something straight, you can't participate in sports. You cannot play on Skye's trampoline and no flying with your jet packs."

"Oh, C'mon." Rocky said.

"Dude, that's too much."

"Too much? Let me give you the definition of fun." Ryder said. "It means no playing, pups. I made it clear and that's final, and there's nothing that you can do to change my mind." Ryder reassured them.

"Well, then what can we do, Ryder?" Marshall asked, all out of ideas just like the pups.

"I'll give you this. You can sing, talk of course, and walk around the Lookout and watch TV. But not without my permission." Ryder said.

"Can we go wherever we want to?" Rocky asked.

"Nope. You need to ask me, actually, I wouldn't know what you would be doing, so maybe no."

"What, dude? Weally?"

"I'll think 'bout it." Ryder then walked inside the Lookout. The pups sighed, knowing that this situation just got bad to worse.

They could survive. They could. They needed hope. It wasn't gonna be a long week after all. The time will go like the wind.

* * *

 ** _Well, hope ya liked it! Review, PM me if you withhold any suggestions and so on and so forth. I'll see you all next time with the next chapter, being released on 13th Of April. It will always be a five day update but only this time it's 6 days. _**

**_DON'T BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR ANY SHENANIGANS._**

 ** _Thanks!_**

 ** _JoshDD_**


	6. Too late

_Here's your next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! And if you have any questions, do please PM me or review. Either way, it works! Thanks so much for all the support so far! Enjoy..._

* * *

 **Shenanigans.**

The time did _not_ go like the wind. Not even close. That irritated the pups, as they wanted to have the fun days once again, so the week will pass by without anyone noticing it. But it didn't. It was frustrating. It wasn't what they wanted. Not even Ryder, but a punishment is a punishment. They dealt with it so far, could they continue? Of course they could, but it would be too hard. They weren't used to this, as they invariably had fun, everyday, every hour, every week, every month, and so on...

It wasn't a thing that they chose to do, there was no alternative. Ryder was the boss, you have to deal with it, and obey him. He was the founder of PAW patrol, he adopted each pup, taught them skills, endorsements, alot more things. That's how they became the PAW patrol. But without fun, it was nothing. So 'fun', was on their 'no' list at the moment for another four days.

One day has passed since Ryder mentioned the '5 day no fun'. It was frustrating, but it had to be dealt with. It was something that very rarely occured, actually, first time, really. So they weren't used to it.

"Okay. How many hours left until we can have fun?" Rocky questioned, gazing at Chase, wanting to hear an answer so badly, but a good one.

Chase considered then nodded once before answering. "96 hours left." Chase replied.

Rocky's jaw was lowered in shock. "Is that a lie or..."

"Nope. Chase is right." Marshall said, tagging along with their discussion. "Exactly 96 hours remaining till we get fun back on our list." Marshall continued.

"This is really difficult."

Marshall nodded. "I know."

"I mean I'm sick of watching TV, even if it's technology. I practically watched it a full day yesterday." Rocky said. "Wait...what if a mission happens? That's fun, so would we be aloud to proceed ahead with it?"

"I think we will...I mean we keep the town safe, that's our job. Ryder couldn't just dismiss it." Chase said, agreeing with Rocky.

"Well, yeah, but we should still ask Ryder." Rocky said.

Chase, Marshall and Rocky were the only ones outside, although the rest were inside, they were all doing different things.

Rocky, Marshall and Chase went to find Ryder, and when they did, they asked him the question they were wondering.

"Ryder." Marshall greeted.

"Hey, pups. What's up?"

"What if a mission happens any hour? Would we be aloud to go ahead?" Rocky asked for Marshall, since he came up with it.

Ryder grinned. "Yep. I mean...we have to. Even if it's fun, we can't possibly just ignore it."

"Told ya." Chase said, looking at Rocky who nodded happily.

"Thanks." Rocky said, and he walked away with Chase and Marshall right behind him. Ryder began getting suspicious. "You thinking what I'm thinkin'?"

Chase and Marshall looked at each other, then back at Rocky and shook their heads. Rocky grinned. They stopped walking.

"It better not be trouble." Marshall remined him but Rocky ignored him.

"What if we _find_ trouble?" Chase and Marshall looked at each other, knowing something will go wrong to be sure. "We cause that trouble, so we will have a mission that we'll go on board, that will basically be fun." Rocky said, content with what he just came up with.

"Rocky." Marshall began.

"Yeah."

"No." Marshall said, anger building up inside him. He walked away in aggression. Rocky shrugged at Chase.

"Wait, Marshall..."

"Rocky, think again. Ryder just said we should do the _opposite_ of trouble. Ring any bell?" Marshall enquired.

"I know. But I'm telling you. Without any fun, we'll more likely not survive." Rocky said.

Chase raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, maybe we will. But you know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You want fun." Rocky nodded. "But there's an obstacle in the way that we can't possibly avoid without Ryder's permission." Chase said.

"What's that?" Rocky questioned.

"Remember, we're not aloud to go through the bridge or in any location in town. Not without Ryder's permission, which I'm sure he'll deny."

Rocky groaned, knowing Chase was right. "This will be harder than I thought."

"Better if you don't do it." Marshall said.

"I agree. I want no more punishments from Ryder." Chase sympathized. He then walked away with Marshall.

Rocky sighed. "I'll figure it out. I know I will. Okay...time to find Ryder. Again." He then walked off, in-hope of finding Ryder again.

* * *

Rubble, Zuma and Skye were inside the Lookout also chatting amongst themselves.

"What should we do now?" Rubble enquired.

They just concluded watching TV, now without any ideas of what they could do next. It was also hard for them to go on without any fun for another four days. It was just something bearable but difficult to bear with. It wasn't what they wanted.

Chase walked in with a guilty look on his face. Skye sighed. "What did you do now?" She asked, firmly.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing so far...I'm talking more about...the future."

"What are you hiding Chase?" Skye enquired.

"Look, it's nothing to do with me. Rocky wants trouble to occur so we could be transfered in a mission to save that trouble."

"Oh." Skye said, rolling her eyes. "Rocky, is starting to be the trouble-maker around here."

"Exactly." Chase replied. "He's gonna cause trouble."

Rocky at that moment also walked in with a smirk around his face. "Well, looks like me and Chase are starting some trouble."

"You got Ryder to let you?" Chase enquired.

"Sure, why not?" Rocky replied.

"I'm not taggin along with you. I've had enough trouble for one day." Chase said. "A boring day." He muttered under his breath as he sat down on a cushion beside him.

"Exactly. So, you don't want fun?"

"It's not that I don't want it, but I don't want to lose it. I'm not getting into this game of yours, Rocky." Chase said, happy enough with his answer.

Rocky frowned. "C'mon, Chase, I told Ryder me and you. He won't expect a replacement or someone else."

"A replacement? What's that supposed to mean?" He questioned, quite shocked at what Rocky had to say. Chase was now on his feet, shaking his head at Rocky who kept frowning at Chase. Skye sighed and tagged along in their argument.

"Look, Chase is right, you shouldn't go."

"Wait...you know this? Chase must've told you, then." Rocky said, quite angry with what unexpected had with him. There was a transition. "Why did you...huh, Chase? Why did you tell them?"

"Oh, so now you don't trust your friends, isn't that right, Rocky?" Chase questioned, looking at Rocky strangely. Rocky took aback.

"It's not that I don't trust them, but I wanted this solely between us."

"Which is privately!" Chase said. Rocky dashed towards Chase in anger but Marshall got in the picture and halted him to an end. "That's right. Keep him in place."

Rocky kept frowning. "Hey, be quiet Chase. Rocky stop letting your anger get the better of you. And also, what you're doing is worse." Marshall explicated.

"Ugh!" Rocky moaned, looking away. "But it's torture, no fun means torture. Don't any of you get it?"

"I'm sure we can survive another few days without fun." The pups nodded.

"Mark my words, Rocky. I...ain't...going." Chase said, slightly angry anymore.

That was it. Rocky gave up as he threw his cap on the ground in anger and walked out of the Lookout.

Chase sighed. "What have I done now?"

"You did nothing, Chase. Rocky needs to learn...still." That made the pups laugh in laughter.

Rocky overheard it and sighed. "I'll show them fun." He muttered, walking from the Lookout doors where he wasn't visible in the first place.

* * *

Two hours passed...and it was now 5 p.m. Rocky wasn't quitting yet. He still wanted to convince Chase to go with him. Rocky knew it was getting dark soon so he had to get this over with.

Rocky turned round to see Ryder looking at him which startled him.

"I thought you and Chase went." Ryder thought.

"Nah. Not yet. Can we still go?" Rocky asked, keeping his hopes up.

"Sure. But be back quickly. Also, no trouble, okay?" Rocky gulped after hearing that word.

"Y-Yeah. S-Sure, Ryder." He stuttered, knowing he'd get caught. Then Rocky dashed to the Pup Park, hearing that Chase would be there with Zuma to fix something. It was funny how they didn't ask help from neither Ryder or Rocky.

Ryder sighed. "I hope it's not trouble again."

Just as Rocky expected, Chase was there, also Zuma. They were fixing a pipe, as Rocky could tell by looking at it. He walked towards them. "Hey, Chase and Zuma."

"Hey!" They both said.

"So, Chase..." Rocky started.

"Yeah?"

"I..." Rocky didn't know what to say but saw Chase getting pretty suspicious so he converted his answer. "You didn't call me to help you with it."

"Oh. We got it. I mean...we have it here. I mean..." Chase sighed and took it easy this time. "It's okay. It's all under-control."

"Yeah, dude. Nothing to worry about. We got this." Rocky nodded at Zuma.

"So, Chase..."

Chase turned round once more, not knowing why Rocky repeated those two words once more. "Uh, you need help with something, Rocky?"

Rocky had had enough. "Can you just _please_ come with me and cause some trouble for a mission to proceed ahead?"

Chase sighed. "Are you crazy again?" Chase questioned.

Rocky frowned. "No. But I need this...please, Chase. Just this one time." Rocky begged him. "Please."

Chase had had enough. "Fine! You know what? Fine! Just this time, but If I get into trouble also...I'm gonna kill you!" Chase threatened him. Rocky knew the answer would be no, though.

"Heheh." He said. "I assure you, we won't get into trouble as Ryder won't find out. Nothing to worry about, that simple."

Chase turned to Zuma who nodded, sadly. "Go ahead, dude. I got this..I think." Chase nodded.

"Thanks, Zuma."

Rocky grinned, knowing his plan was working so far...

* * *

Chase and Rocky arrived into town. There wasn't alot of people...as always. There was no traffic jam, nothing negative. Just positive results.

"So, how we gonna find trouble, anyway?"

"You think I came all the way here, without a plan? Nope!" Rocky said, viewing a few birds in the sky.

"Well, then, tell me it!"

"Tell you what?"

"The plan of course, duh!"

"Oh, right." Rocky said. Rocky began getting on Chase's nerves. "Cause trouble by getting someone in trouble. But not Mayor Goodway." Rocky looked around. "Ah ha. Let's devastate Mr Porter's restaurant from top to bottom, but we have to not get caught."

"Okay. Let's get this over with then." Chase said, already bored with it. Rocky nodded.

"Of course. Let's go." They walked to Mr Porter's restaurant. Then Mr Porter came out with a cake in his hand and set it on a table and walked back in. Rocky grinned. "Now's our chance." But Chase stopped him.

"What about the cake?" He asked.

"We ruin it." Rocky replied, simply, Chase hesitated with the plan.

"Wait...what? I'm not so sure that's a great idea. It could be someone's birthday." Rocky eyed Chase.

"If you look properly at the cake, it has no one's name on it, no signature or picture or ANYTHING! It's a regular cake, Chase. Nothing out of the ordinary." Rocky did begin to lose his patience. Chase considered. Sure? Why not? He didn't want to, but he wanted it over with already.

"Fine. Let's get this over with." Rocky nodded once. They began walking and ultimately, reached the restaurant. Okay, let's make trouble!" Rocky smirked.

"You are sure about this?"

"Yep, positive!" Rocky said, he then looked around to make sure nobody listened or was gonna view their actions. After seeing it was all clear, he began something he would regret later.

After a minute of considering, Chase joined in with Rocky. Rocky already had the tables thrown over, and one table was still remaining with the cake still on it. Chase grinned and aimed for it, he leaped at it and brought his weight on it, causing the table to flip over somehow sending a big crash in the air. Rocky gasped, looking around him, he saw alot of broken things, a few broken vases, all tables flipped over, luckily nobody was around to spot any of this. Chase and Rocky gasped once they saw Mr Porter stand at the entrance, dropping a plate on the ground causing it to smash.

Chase and Rocky expected this, so they swiftly hid before Mr Porter arrived. They hid beside a flipped over table. Mr Porter gasped, being speechless. Alex Porter also came, gasping too.

"Grandpa, what happened?"

"I-I don't know, Alex. But I know who to call. Gosh, I hope this goes quickly. I could get expelled if the president sees this before my eyes. This has to get sorted quickly or I'll have to migrate somewhere else."

Rocky was speechless after what he just heard. He didn't expect it. Chase was suddenly mad.

"Rocky, this is _all_ your fault! You're so stupid!"

"Keep your voice down, Chase."

"I will not. I'd rather identify myself for vandalizing."

"Shush." Rocky said.

"Don't you shush me, you good for nothing." Chase almost stood up but Rocky pulled him back down.

"We gotta go quickly!" Rocky stated. Chase sighed and viewed from above the table. "I'm sorry, Chase. It was my fault."

"Let's go." Chase said, quite sad about it. Rocky sighed and nodded, and then they both dashed back to the Lookout.

* * *

It looked like Mr Porter didn't call Ryder at all. Chase and Rocky went got at the Lookout just in time. Ryder was now talking to them. But Rocky was lying. Chase wanted to say the truth but Rocky said, "I got this.". Chase, though, did not expect _this_ to happen. Lying was bad, no matter what.

"So, who vandalized Mr Porter's restaurant?" Ryder enquired.

Chase wanted to speak but Rocky nudged him, silenting him, also angering him.

"We don't know yet, Ryder." Chase was angry because Rocky used the term 'we', indicating Chase too which annoyed him.

Chase had enough and walked away, now really angry at Rocky. Ryder was confused and looked at Rocky who shrugged. "I'll be right back, Ryder. I'll see why Chase is acting...strange."

"Sure, I'll wait, Rocky."

Rocky nodded and followed Chase inside the Lookout.

"Chase..."

"It is all your fault!" He exclaimed. "You are a good for nothing, Rocky. I hate you. I will now be punished further. You're so...stupid!" The pups gasped, also hearing this.

"I was gonna say sorry." Rocky mumbled.

"Sorry? Sorry?! Look what you just did! You lied to Ryder-"

"So what?" Rocky challenged him. "So what if I lied, it's not like you never done it."

"I...never lied." Chase said.

Marshall sighed. "Chase, you did to Ryder. You lied to him that we went to the farmer's land."

"And yet, here he is lying again." Rocky said. Anger built inside Chase. He wanted to hit Rocky so bad, to strike at him, but knew it was wrong. A squabble might occur but it would be sufficient.

"Shut...your...mouth!" Chase was closer to Rocky now.

"Shut your mouth, Shepherd!" Chase was raging already. "What you gonna do? You think manipulation will stop me?" Rocky enquired once. Chase didn't know what to say anymore. "You think-"

"PAW patrol to the Lookout!" The pups all heard their collars vibrating, as Ryder added a new feature to each one. Now the pups didn't say their lines anymore. They all walked depressed inside the Lookout elevator and it rose. Rocky didn't take his eyes off Chase. Chase glared at Rocky then, also gritting his teeth. Rocky displayed a small bit of fear but he was really brave. They got into their suits and the elevator halted at the second floor and they all walked, looking at Ryder in anticipation and for answers. Ryder sighed and displayed the screen.

Chase still had the courage to say his line. "PAW patrol ready for action, Ryder, sir." Chase didn't exclaim in happiness but muttered. Ryder didn't care at all as he was too concentrated on the mission, as to why he summoned the pups.

"Thanks for hustling, pups." Ryder stated. "Alright, Mr Porter's restaurant has been vandalized just a few minutes ago somehow."

Rocky turned his attention at the displayed screen and gulped seeing the image of Mr Porter and his restaurant.

Ryder continued. "We don't know the suspects but let's forget about them for now and focus on the real work." Ryder scrolled to Rocky's icon. Chase glanced at Rocky and glared at him, also growling a bit. Rocky gulped at his icon shown. "Rocky. I need you to fix any damages tables, anything that needs a useful clean-up."

Rocky sighed, knowing he needed to be useful now. "Alright." He said. "Green means go!"

Ryder nodded and scrolled to Marshall's icon. "Marshall." Marshall was all ready to go. "I need you to be aware of any fires, anything that might be flammable, just in-case."

"I'm all fired up!" He said, as his main catchphrase.

"And finally, Chase. I need you to direct traffic. And guide the pups to do the work. Also throw the cones onto the road so now cars will interfere with our patrol."

"Chase is on the case!"

"And I need the rest of you pups to help clean-up fast. We haven't got all day. The president is expecting a beautiful day and he'll arrive here in about a half hour. Mr Porter could lose his job. Let's go! PAW patrol is on a roll!"

And before they knew it, they were in their specialized vehicles.

* * *

One by one they arrived, with Ryder leading the way. The PAW patrol formed a semi-circle, looking at Ryder and Mr Porter talking.

"We're here, Mr Porter. We'll try our best."

"Thank you, Ryder. Much appreciated!"

"It's our job to help those in need! Alright, pups get to your stations!" Ryder exclaimed. The pups began cleaning up what they could. Trash-cans, tables flipped over, food on the ground, it was alot.

And before they knew it, they were almost finished. 20 minutes has past...

"Keep up the good work, pups. The president is almost here in about 10 minutes." Ryder declared. The pups only had to clean up some more food of the ground and they were done. But a well-known someone arrived again. The Catastrophe Crew, with their leader Mayor Humdinger, unfortunately. They meant trouble.

Ryder gasped after seeing six cats knock down the trash-cans once more. But Chase was on it as he barked out loud, scaring the Catastrophe Crew away. Rocky helped, and so did the rest of the pups. Mayor Humdinger knew that wasn't all to it, he wanted Mr Porter's job lost. And off he ran, with the Catastophe crew 'meowing' behind him, running off too, following Mayor Humdinger.

"Thank goodness we scared them off, Ryder." Mr Porter breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, they're a real threat sometimes."

Mr Porter nodded. "I hope it's not too late to clean the-"

"Hello, gentlemen!" A young, fine man stepping out of the limousine, greeting them. He had a thin moustache. The president has arrived.


	7. An Idea

**I haven't approached this in a long time, I'm sorry everyone. I was either lazy to do this or because I was lazy to do this. Hahah. It means the same thing. Ha. Anyway, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Shenanigans.**

Mr Porter's relief faded away from the instance the president arrived. It nearly took his breath away. And of course, the president was astonished with what he had to see. He remained motionless. He looked at Mr Porter and shook his head at what he saw. From the look on his face, he was surely disappointed.

"Mr Porter, you promised me. You promised me." The President said, taking hold of his tie and straightening it up.

"I-"

"Don't you dare interrupt me. For this shenanigan, you are exiled from Adventure Bay." He turned his back and said one more word. "Forever."

"F-Forever?" Mr Porter wasn't quite sure what to say but he was astonished.

"Do I make myself clear? Pack your suitcase, take your...boy with you." He took a quick glance at Alex and then walked back to the limousine. "And never come back."

Ryder didn't like this. He got in the way of the president which startled him. "You can't remove him from here."

"And you are?"

Ryder smiled. "I'm Ryder and this is the PAW patrol." He said displaying his hand toward the pups. The president smiled.

"I'm a fan of the PAW patrol, I really am, but I'm sorry. What's said is said. Mr Porter is no longer needed here."

"But why?" Ryder questioned.

"Because I take charge over everything."

But once again Ryder got in his way.

"Are you really challenging me boy?"

"I told you; you're not removing Mr Porter from Adventure Bay and that's final." Ryder crossed his arms.

"But Ryder-"

Ryder interrupted Mr Porter. "Save it for later, Mr Porter."

The president smirked and answered. "Here, I'll make you a deal. Otherwise, I don't want you to cryyour eyes out." He chuckled. "I'll let Mr Porter stay in Adventure Bay if..."

Ryder raised an eyebrow. "If what?"

"If he proves he's worthy."

"How does he do that?"

"By coming with me. We're holding a cake competition at my mansion. There will be many competitors there, and I will be the taster. I will taste each cake, and reward someone with someone so much valuable than they could imagine. If Mr Porter wins, you can take my word, he can stay. If he doesn't, then I guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands." He pushed Ryder out of the way and advanced forward. He went inside his limousine and the driver took off.

"Don't worry, Mr Porter. From all the cakes I ever ate in my life, yours were the best." Ryder reassured him.

"Thanks Ryder. But what If I don't win?"

"I...will have to disband the PAW patrol. It would be my fault then."

"Certainly not! I won't let you Ryder."

"And I won't let you. I won't change my mind I assure you."

Mr Porter sighed. He shrugged. "Thanks, Ryder. And I think I know the right recipe for it. The one my mom constantly loved over the decades. Her favourite one." Mr Porter smiled. "Thanks, Ryder. You really helped me. I have another chance."

"Take that chance!" Ryder said. "And risk it. I promise you, Mr Porter. You will win."

Mr Porter nodded. A smile grew on his face below his moustache. He walked back in the restaurant.

"What now, Wyder?" Zuma asked. Ryder turned to the pups.

"We track the Catastrope Crew down. They were the ones responsible for this. Mostly, Mayor Humdinger." Ryder had an angry looking expression planted on his face. "Okay. PAW patrol at the lookout! We'll have the arrangements there!"

Ryder hopped on his ATV, likewise the pups in their rigs and they set off.

* * *

Ryder and the pups were in the Lookout. They were figuring out a plan to catch the Catastrophe Crew once and for all.

"Let's go over the plan once more." Ryder said. "I search with Zuma along the shoreline while Chase-"

"I guide the pups to Mayor Humdinger's secret hideout. From there, we corner Mayor Humdinger and the Catastrophe Crew."

"And I go at Katie's and get a carrier and bring it to the bay."

"Perfect!" Ryder exclaimed. "And just to let you know, pups, I can track any of the Catatrophe Crew members anywhere using my latest gadget."

"Cool." The pups chorused.

"And what do we exactly do to them, dude?"

"No harm, I guess." Ryder said. "Now let's go pups. We are on a mission!"


	8. Win OR Lose

**Shenanigans**

Ryder scrolled to Rocky's icon. "To help Mr Porter with the ingredients with your arm tool. And Zuma, since you're a good cook you can also help. The rest of you pups stand by."

"Green means go!" Rocky jumped forward.

"Let's dive in!"

"Thanks, pups. Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder slid down the pole and they were all off.

* * *

As they arrived at Mr Porter's restaurant, Mr Porter was delighted and as soon as they arrived they set off to make the best cake ever. Everest came too, as she had nothing too do and was struck by boredom at Jake's mountain. Jake was somewhere else, though. In seven hours, the cake was complete, everything was amazing, everything was full of delight. It was a gorgeous looking cake with ice frosting all around it. Mr Porter was impressed with the pups, especially Zuma for helping out.

"Wow. It looks...fabulous." He said.

"Now we're sure to win that competition off the hook!" Ryder said, delighted too.

"Well, you can never be too sure."

"You're right, Mr Porter." Ryder turned round to the pups. "I must say. Good job pups!" The pups howled, including Everest as they ultimately concluded the cake with its frosting. "No punishment for anyone, I say!"

The pups howled more.

"Alright. Let's go!" Ryder stated. Mr Porter nodded and the pups followed him to the Air Patroller. The president's mansion was far, far away and they had to get there in less than two hours, luckily using the Air Patroller, they would surely make it much quicker.

* * *

They did. They arrived. The mansion looked humongous to Rubble. He sniggered at the sight of it and walked alongside the pups in a hurry to not be left behind. Ryder and Mr Porter were behind. The cake was huge, so Mr Porter needed an extra hand. Ryder offered a hand, so he did. As they walked along the path, a guard stood at the entrance.

"Sorry. No trespassers." He held out a hand so they would get the idea.

Rocky spoke up first. "We're here for the competition with the cakes." The guard wasn't sure to believe him, as he didn't know he was telling the truth. He looked behind and surely, there it was, a wonderful gorgeous looking cake. He peered at it, took off his cap, then retrieved it. He then nodded in the direction of Ryder. Ryder nodded back and they went inside.

In the left of the gigantic hall must've been the president's study room. Information of thefts, identities, laws and other information behind a desk in its drawers. On the right was a double set of doors. The guard came to guide them in, he opened the doors and Ryder, Mr Porter and the pups entered, each by one. What stood in front of them shocked them all. The guard wasn't surprised. Of course, because he knew what it looked like. There was a very long table in the middle of the room and about twenty chairs. There must've been like forty people there. Thirty of them were surely chefs, all holding a piece of cake in a plate in a queue so they can give it to the president to taste. The president also had a food taster who took a bite before him to let him know it was okay. Mr Porter was the only person to have a cake in his hand.

"Wow. That's fantastic." Ryder said. "Never knew I'd actually enter and come here." Ryder declared. The president looked back and saw Mr Porter and smiled, he then looked back at the chef that stood in front of him and took a bite of the cake. The president then gestured with his hand so the next chef can give him a piece of cake. As Ryder was viewing all this for the first time, Mr Porter lost no more time and stood at the back of the line. The pups and Ryder followed almost immediately.

It took just twenty minutes for the line to end. Mr Porter was last. The president gestured, and seeing Mr Porter last finally made him talk for the first time. All the chefs watched him as they were seated. "So, ready to win this, Mr Porter?"

"I hope so." The president said nothing else and took his fork that he planted on the table. The pups gulped as he took his first bite. "This is a big one." He then took the bite. Ryder didn't gulp, he just watched, sure that Mr Porter had this competition in control. The president held out a hand, swallowed, and then he spoke. "Enough cake! Because you win the COMPETITION!" Mr Porter practically fainted at the sight. All the chefs clapped, some were crying, some were smiling. They all had different emotions. Ryder smiled at Mr Porter. "Congratulations!" The president took a gold medal from under the table and attached it to Mr Porter's neck. "I declare a win for you, Mr Porter. And you may have your place in Adventure Bay back!" More chefs began crying in distress because they didn't win.

Mr Porter smiled.

* * *

"I told you you'd win!" Ryder encouraged him.

"I couldn't have done it without you or any of your intelligent pups."

Ryder chuckled. "Just remember, whenever you're in trouble just yelp for trouble." He then looked at the pups. "You've all been good pups. You all deserve a pup treat!" The pups howled and they made it back to the lookout. Ryder kept to his word and gave them each a treat. Even Everest with a liver-flavored one.

It's all been great so far. Mr Porter got his job back, everything is back to normal. Ryder just had one question. Will the pups constantly do more shenanigans, or will they further more obey Ryder like they used to? Ryder knew what to do. He had to test them.

* * *

 **Ooh, a test. What will it be? Stay tuned for the next and final chapter of the story, 'Shenanigans'. It is a pleasure doing this! I must admit, I love writing AND reading. I'm the only person in my class that likes reading. Ha. Anyway, thanks for tuning in! And I'll see you all next time! Make sure to review if you want to. Thanks! Oh, and the next chapter airs on the 31st Of August! :)**


End file.
